


Of lies, Deception and Hate

by islashlove



Category: Diagnosis Murder
Genre: M/M, Male Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-11
Updated: 2013-02-19
Packaged: 2017-11-16 02:24:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 17
Words: 22,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/534445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/islashlove/pseuds/islashlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve Sloan is brought home by an old friend. He has been attacked and has amnesia, or does he?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Jack is back and all is not good.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything that is from Diagnosis Murder. 

Beta: Yes and thank you to jerseybelle for all your hard work.

Warning: This is a slash story which means same sex relationships. If you don't like it, don't read it. I am apologising in advance for some of the contents inside. I am NOT against gay people and some of the views I’ve written are very hurtful and anti gay. These are NOT my personal views; I am only using them for the purpose of this story.

Author's Notes: I have got Dr Jack Stewart returning to Community General Hospital. I also have my own character, Dr Malcolm Masters. I apologise up front as I do not like Susan Hilliard, so Susan and Jesse are out. Steve and Jesse are definitely in, and Jack and Amanda will end up together. 

Of lies, Deception and Hate: By islashlove

Chapter 1: Jack is back and all is not good. 

Dr. Jack Stewart walked down the hallway in Community General Hospital once again. Ever since he left, he had been looking forward to the day he would return, and this was the day. Although he was not happy with the reason why he was back, he was definitely looking forward to seeing his friends again. As he rounded a corner, he ran straight into someone rounding the corner at the same time. As they both went crashing to the floor, a tall dark-skinned woman raced up.

"Jesse, are you ok?"

"Yeah, Amanda, but did anyone get the number of the truck that hit me?"

"I’m sorry. Dr Travis must have been asleep on his feet again. Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I’m fine, Amanda, and he wasn't the only one at fault. I wasn't actually looking where I was going either."

Amanda was surprised that the stranger knew her name. "I’m sorry, but do I know you?" Amanda asked, as she stepped back to have a better look at him.

He stood up and Amanda could see that the man was a little bit shorter than she was and from what she could see he had an olive complexion. He was wearing a pair of black, comfortable shoes, and his jeans and black T-shirt were covered by a doctor's white lab coat that was left unbuttoned. His face, or rather the little she could see of it, sported a bushy brown beard and shoulder length brown hair helped to hide his appearance. Only his eyes showed through and they were the only things that looked familiar.

"What? Oh, I’m sorry, Amanda." Jack said, as he realised he looked nothing like he used too.

At the same time, Amanda’s mind had caught up and she recognised Jack's voice. 

"Jack...! Jack Stewart, is that really you?"

"Yes, Amanda, it is. Sorry, I forgot about the beard."

Just then a tall, distinguish looking man walked up to the group.

"Jesse, what are you still doing here? I sent you home almost an hour ago."

"You did! Wait... that was an hour ago! Oh man, time flies."

"Jesse, I want you to go straight home and I do NOT want to see you back here for two days. Understand?"

"Yes, Mark. Oh wait, I can't. I've got Bob's tonight."

"Jesse, you're already asleep on your feet."

"I know, Mark, but we've got a booking for a party of twenty tonight and I just can't cancel it." 

“Ok, Jesse. Take a breath. What time are they booked for?"

"Eight thirty. God I wish Steve was back"

"Ok... I can help you tonight; go and rest up in the doctor's lounge. Amanda, can you help out as well? Free dinner for you and the boys if you do," Mark said to try and sweeten the deal.

"Well....” Amanda looked over at Jesse and he gave her his best puppy dog eyes. 

“Ok... Ok! I’ve just got to call the baby sitter first."

"Tell her I’ll even give her a free dinner if it helps."

"Jesse, when Steve gets back he is going to kill you, and you, too, Mark, for giving away all of this free food.” 

"Umm, Amanda, Mark...?"

"Oh! Sorry, Jack, I didn't mean to forget you."

Mark takes a good look at the bearded man. "Jack? Jack, my boy, what brings you back here?" he says happily, shaking Jack’s hand.

"Hi, Mark, actually I'm back here because of Steve."

"Oh, I'm sorry, Jack, but Steve's not here at the moment."

Mark watched Jack drop his head to his chest, take a deep breath, and then raise it again to look him straight into his eyes.

"Actually, Mark, he is. I brought him with me. Mark, he’s my patient."

"What do you mean your patient, Jack?"

"I mean just that, Mark! Steve is a patient of mine. Steve was attacked while in Chicago and he's in a pretty bad way. Since I was coming back here, and he was my patient at the time, I brought him back with me."

“Is he alright now?” His concern was evident in his voice.

"Physically... yes! Mentally, no! To be honest with you, Mark, Steve has amnesia."

"Where is he, Jack?" Mark said as his eyes narrowed

"In the doctor's lounge," Jack said nodding his head in that direction.

"Let’s go then; you can lead the way, Jack."

With that, Jack led Mark, Jesse and Amanda towards the doctor's lounge. As they entered the lounge they could see Steve sitting on one of the chairs reading a book. He was wearing sneakers, blue jeans and a white T-shirt. On top of his head was a baseball cap. As they entered, Steve looked up and smiled.

"Hi, Dr. Stewart”

“Hi, Steve”

Steve put the book down and looked at the three strangers standing next to his doctor. “Dr. Stewart. Who are these people with you?"


	2. A Mysterious New Doctor

Mark just stood there staring at Steve. The words, 'who are these people with you', echoed around in his head. The colour drained from his face. His son, his wonderful strong son, doesn’t remember who he is.

“Mark!” Jesse cried out just as Mark’s legs gave away under him. Three sets of hands quickly grabbed him and guided him over to a chair. Mark looked over at Steve and could see the concern in his eyes. Mark looked harder at him and then saw.... something? Something that was not Steve, but it did seem familiar. He couldn’t quite place what it was as his head was spinning too much.

“Mark, Mark can you hear me?

“What?”

“Mark. Are you ok?”

“Oh, yes, yes. Sorry guys, I guess I just wasn't really expecting Steve not to know who I was.”

“Umm.... Dr. Stewart, what is going on?

“It's ok, Steve. Steve, I hate to do this now, but do you recognise any of these people?”

Steve looked slowly at each of the faces looking back at him, first Jesse, and then Amanda and at lastly Mark. He stared at Mark for a long time, and then shook his head.

“Sorry Dr. Stewart, but no. I do not recognise any of them; should I?”

Jack closed his eyes and let out a slow sigh. Looking back up at Steve he nodded his head.

“Yes, Steve, you do know them. This is Dr. Amanda Bentley and she is one of your best friends.”

Amanda walked over to Steve. Tears were starting to well up in her eyes.

“Steve, don't I even look a little familiar to you? I have two beautiful sons and you're like an uncle to them.” 

Steve looked at her again. Before him was a very beautiful woman. In the hospital lights her dark skin glowed and her brown eyes glistened with the unshed tears that Amanda was trying to hold back. Steve looked at Jack as if he was asking for something, then he looked backed to Amanda. Looking down he shook his head.

“I am so sorry, but I do not know you.”

Steve then looked at Mark and Jesse. Jesse stood up and walked over to Steve. Here stood the man who was his best friend. A man, he would never confess to that he was in love with. Jesse always thought that their friendship was a strong one, but by the look in Steve's eyes, perhaps not as strong as he thought.

“Steve? Do you even feel like you know me, in any way at all?

“Sorry, no. Maybe, if you want to give me your name and how I am supposed to know you, who know, it might jog my memory.”

Jesse took a deep breath and slowly released it. He looked straight in to Steve's eyes and then down to his hands, then back up again at Steve.

“Steve, I'm your best friend Jesse, Dr. Jesse Travis. I'm usually the one who patches you up when you come into the ER and I help you solve crimes. We're even partners in a BBQ restaurant, called Barbecue Bob's. We surf together and we even get into trouble when we go camping. Don't you remember any of that, anything of me?”

Jesse could see that Steve was thinking about what he said, but the gleam of recognition never appeared in his eyes.

“Sorry, it’s a no again. By the sound of it, we must have had fun together. I hope I do get to do these things again with you, someday.”

Steve placed his arm onto Jesse’s shoulder to comfort him. He then turned to Mark. A small smile appeared on Steve's face.

“And you, old man, how do I know you”

“Steve.....”

Mark found it hard to talk as his mouth and throat had gone dry. 

“Steve this is Mark Sloan, he's your father,” Jack said to help Mark out.

Steve turned and looked at Jack when he said this. When he looked back at Mark his blank look was gone but it was not replaced by recognition. It was replaced by sympathy.

“You...you’re my father?”

“Yes, Steve, I'm your dad. You really don't know who I am, do you?”

Mark's eyes darted back and forth, trying desperately to see something, anything that showed any sign that Steve knew who he was. But there was nothing, not even a glimmer of hope that he remembered shone through. The next thing Mark knew was that he was feeling light headed and that Steve's face was fading into black.

When Mark woke up, he could hear a heart monitor beeping nearby. Letting out a moan, he tried to sit up, but before he could move, a tall man with long white hair and a doctor's coat on was stopping him. Gently placing a hand on Mark's shoulder, this stranger kept Mark in place. When he spoke, a familiar voice came to Mark’s ears the only problem was, he couldn’t place where he knew it from.

“Easy there, Dr. Sloan. You have had a bit of a dizzy spell and we just want to make sure you are alright, so if you don’t mind staying still for a little bit longer, we will get this done quicker.”

“Who are you?”

“I am Dr. Masters, Dr. Malcolm Masters. I am the new paediatric doctor.”

“If you're a paediatric doctor why are you treating me?”

A smile formed on the new doctor's face. Mark was taken aback for a moment as the look he gave him, along with the smile and the eyes seemed very familiar. Right now he didn’t want to think about that, all he was worried about was the fact that his son did not know who he was.

“I am the lucky one who got to treat you Dr. Sloan, because everyone else got called to the ER. Apparently two buses collided and they did not need me. How are you feeling now?”

“Ok, I guess.”

Just then Jesse and Amanda put their heads thought the door.

“Mark, you're awake. How are you feeling?”

“Better, I think, Jesse. Where are Steve and Jack?”

“Jack took Steve home with him, Mark. He said that Steve is his patient and that he'll look after him,” Amanda said

“He also said he would check in with you when he comes back to check on his other patients,” added Jesse.

Jesse and Amanda noticed the other person in the room. Although neither of them ever remembered meeting this person, they each felt like they already knew him.

“Hi, I'm Dr. Jesse Travis and this is Dr. Amanda Bentley. I don’t think we’ve met before.”

“Hello Dr. Travis, Dr. Bentley, it’s nice to meet you. I'm the new Paediatric doctor, Dr. Malcolm Masters.

“Nice to meet you to Dr. Masters” Amanda and Jesse said together.

“Just then there was a knock at the door and Jack strolled in.

“Mark, I'm so glad you're awake. I've taken Steve back to my place for now. I think meeting you all might have been a bit too much for him.”

“Jack, I want Steve home with me, please.”

“Mark, I understand you want him home with you. But right now I think what's best for Steve, is that you to give him a bit of space to work through all the information he’s gotten.”

“You're probably right, Jack. I just.... I just can't believe he doesn't know who I am.”

“I know, Mark and hopefully Steve will remember soon and he will be able to go home with you. Anyway, I've got to go and see my other patients.”

“What other patients? You just got here, Jack.”

“From the accident”

“Mark, I better get going so I don’t leave Steve alone to long. I'll let you know how he's doing when I can, Mark. Bye, Amanda, err... Dr. Travis isn't it?

“Yes, it is and goodbye Dr. Stewart”

“Jesse..., oh Jesse... Bob's... we better...”

“Hold it there Dr. Sloan, where do you think you are going?”

“I promised to help my friend out and I'm going to do just that Dr. Masters.

“Sorry... not on my watch, you’re not going anywhere till I say you can.”

“It's ok Mark! That was last night. You've been out for about sixteen hours.”

“I have...?”

“I'm afraid so Mark” Amanda added.

“Ok! I think we will let Dr. Sloan get some more sleep, so everyone out please.”

All three doctors’ left the room, so Mark could rest.

“Well nice meeting you two I have to go and do my rounds. So I will hopefully see you two around later. Goodbye”

“Goodbye Dr. Masters and nice meeting you as well” Amanda replied.

As the older doctor walked away Jesse turned to Amanda. “Well he’s a bit funny”

“Jesse, that's not nice, but I did notice it too. Did you get the feeling like you knew him, as well?”

“You too...? I just thought it was my imagination.” Jesse said with a bit of surprise in his voice. 

“Anyway, I better get back to work and you better get home and get some rest. I’ll catch up with you later. Bye, Jesse.”

“Yeah, Amanda, see you later.” He watched her walk toward her office.

Just as he was about to turn the corner he heard Dr. Masters and Dr. Stewart talking in a hallway.

“Dr. Stewart, who the hell is Dr. Travis and how does he know Steve?”

“I don’t know. He and Steve must have become friends after I left.”

“Well, we better find out a bit more information about him soon. Remember we’re doing this for Steve.”

“I won’t forget. I know what’s at stake here. I just can’t believe that...”

“Dr. Stewart, we need to be careful, we don’t know who might be listening. I’ll talk to you later about this; just find out some information about Dr. Travis.”

“Fine, see you later.”

With that Dr. Masters walked way. Jesse snuck a look around the corner and saw Dr. Stewart was standing there alone, staring into space. A hand touched his arm causing him to jump.

“Are you ok, Doctor?”

He saw a nurse looking at him.

“Yeah, I'm fine. What's your name?”

“Nurse Hilliard, but everyone calls me Susan”

Well, Susan, I’m Dr. Stewart. Can you point me in the direction of the coma unit, please?”

“My pleasure, just follow me,” she said as she led him toward the elevators.

As they left, Jesse was trying to work out what had just happened between Dr. Stewart and Dr. Masters and what did it have to do with Steve.


	3. Steve is Going Home?

It was about seven in the evening when Mark walk through the quiet halls of CG. Entering the doctor’s lounge he saw Steve sitting there reading a medical magazine. In the corner, near the coffee machine Amanda, Jesse and Jack stood, talking in low voices.

Mark looked back at Steve who was now looking at him. Over the last week Mark had only seen Steve twice and that was with Jack present. In each of those visits Mark had a strange feeling about Steve. He had spent all week trying to work out just what the feeling could mean. Every time he saw Steve, he got a strange feeling about him. Yes, he is Steve but not Steve. Mark could not shake the feeling that something was not quite right with this situation, and wondered if this was one of the reasons Jack had kept them apart. Yes, they all had been busy with work, but there were also plenty of times when Jack could have brought Steve over to see him. But right now that didn’t matter, as Steve was going home with him tonight. 

He was still shocked about Steve’s amnesia and especially the fact that Steve didn't know who he was. But he had the whole week to get used to that. Steve dressed in the same cloths that he always wore, but still something was wrong, very wrong, with the look of the man in front of him.

“Hello, Dr. Sloan.” Steve said when he saw the older man but Mark didn’t answer.

“Mark?” the other doctors called out.

“What...? Oh, sorry! I was just thinking.”

“About what...? Asked Steve

“About you, and how something is not quite right, but I just can't put my finger on it.”

Steve looked nervously at Jack and then he looked back at Mark and smiled. Jack walked forward and placed his hand on Steve’s shoulder.

“It's ok, Steve, we can tell him.” Steve smiled. 

“Mark, Steve remembered something last night and it's got him worried.”

“What, Jack?”

“He remembers something about a fight, a fight that you two had.”

“He remembers that?”

“Yes, can you explain it to him, what happened? It might help calm his nerves about going home with you.”

Mark looked at Steve, then at the other faces in the room. He sat down in front of Steve, took a deep breath and let it out as a sigh. He looked Steve straight in the eyes and could see Steve looking back at him. Again there was that feeling like those eyes did not belong to Steve. Shaking his head, Mark tried to shake off the feeling, and he started to talk.

“Steve, you and I did have a fight before you left for your last assignment. I didn't want you to go and I was being stubborn. I kept telling you to drop this case, because you might get hurt.”

“I’m a cop at least that’s what I was told.”

“Yes, you are a cop and a good... no, great one. But I’m always worrying about you and you're always ending up in the ER for something. I was just worried because you were going to be so far away and I couldn't look after you.”

“I can see that you care for me, but every father must let his child go at some point. You knew the job I had chosen was dangerous, but it was my choice, right?”

“Of cause it was your choice. You know I wanted you to become a doctor. I was worried something would happen to you and after we found out what happened to your grandfather, it just made me worse.”

“No. No, I don’t know that. I don’t remember any of this, only that we had a fight and something about you wishing I was dead.”

Mark's eyes opened wide with shock and he started shaking his head.

“No, no, no! I'd never say that to you. The fight got back to your brother and I said that as far as we knew he could have been dead and that is why I couldn’t take the chance of losing you, too. Oh god, Steve, I would never, ever say I wished you were dead. I love you as much as I love your brother and sister.”

“Ok, Father, I.... I believe you. So where do you live?”

Suddenly the bells in Mark's head starts ringing. He was starting to understand the strange feelings he was getting, but he wanted to test his theory. 

“We live next to the beach, Steve. You live in an apartment attached to the main house. You and Jesse here go swimming and surfing all the time.”

“Hey, Mark, I didn't know you had another son?”

“Yes, Jesse. I have another son named Malcolm and I'll tell you and Amanda all about him another time. Ok?”

Oh yeah, right... sorry, Mark. Steve. Maybe once you get settled, we could go surfing and maybe it might jog some more of your memory.”

Steve looked at Jesse and then back at Mark. Even thought his face didn't show it, Mark could see the fear in Steve’s eyes at the thought of being near the water.

“Err... sure. We’ll see, Dr. Travis, as you said, when I get settled.”

“Right, Ok, Steve, are you ready to go home?”

“Yes, Father”

Mark shook his head at this and smiled to himself. He now knew for sure why he got those feelings about Steve. 

“Jesse, Amanda, if you don't mind, I just want to spend tonight with just Steve. You can understand, can’t you?”

“Of course we can, Mark.” Jesse said.

“Whatever you want, Mark.”

They each gave Mark and Steve a hug and wished them well and Jesse promised to bring over the best BBQ ribs for dinner the next night.

After waving goodbye to everyone, Steve and Mark walked to the parking garage and hopped into Mark's car. Once they had been riding for a while, the silence between them started to get on Steve’s nerves. He thought that his father would have been talking about their lives, but he had said nothing.

“Excuse me, Father, but why are you so quiet?”

“Right now, I’m thinking and I have only one question for you and I want you to give me a truthful answer to it when we get home.”

“And that question is...?”

“Why are you pretending to be Steve, Malcolm?”

Malcolm stared at Mark in shock. How the hell did he know it was him and he prayed that his father knowing the truth won't jeopardise Steve’s life.


	4. Mark finds out the Truth.

Malcolm knew his father was not stupid and he knew he would not fool him for long. But he thought it would be longer than a week and after seeing him more than three times. He was grateful, at least, that his father waited until they were alone. 

During the first sixteen years of his life, he didn’t ever remember seeing his father losing his temper. But it had been a long time since he was sixteen and he hasn't seen his father since then, and things could have changed.

As Mark pulled up into the driveway he looked over at Malcolm. He could see that he was thinking and thinking hard. Mark himself had been thinking as he drove home, trying to answer the question he'll be asking Malcolm when they got inside. As they got out of the car, Malcolm walked a little away off and made a phone call. 

Mark couldn't help but smile when Malcolm saw the ocean and stopped in his tracks. He remembered how Malcolm used to love the beach and water until that day he nearly drowned. Now, he guesses, he hasn’t changed and he won't even get into a bath tub. He had a closer look at his eldest child and wondered what had happened to make him run and stay away for so long. And the biggest questions on his mind, what has brought him back and why is he pretending to be Steve. 

Malcolm finished his call and walked over to his father. He was still amazed at how his father still looked the same, even if it was a bit of an older version. 

“Ok, Father, I have permission to tell you what is going on.”

“Well good. Let’s go inside and get a cup of tea and then we'll talk.”

“Sounds good to me, but can I have coffee instead, please?”

“Just like your brother.”

They walked in and Mark went straight to the kitchen to put on the kettle. Malcolm walked around the house, looking at the contents. Mark watched him, as he slowly took in the room.

“How do you like your coffee?”

“Black, no sugar, please.” 

“Well that's a change. Steve has his with four sugars and cream.”

“Well I guess with his job he needs the energy.”

“What do you do, Son?” 

“I am a doctor.”

“Oh, so you went through medical school then?”

“Yes I did! I see that you have photos of both me and Steve.”

“Of course I do. You’re my sons and I love you both very much. So where do you work?”

“Community General.” Malcolm said with a smile on his face.

“Malcolm, I work at Community General. I think I’d remember you working there.” 

With that, Malcolm removed the baseball cap he was wearing to reveal his long white hair.

“You’re Dr Malcolm Masters!”

“Yes, Father, I’m Dr Masters.”

“So you changed your last name!” Mark said, with a hint of sadness in his voice.

“I did. I changed it to my husband’s name.”

“Your husband; you’re married?”

“Yes, Father and you will meet him later.”

Mark brought the drinks over to the table and sat down. Malcolm joined him.

“Where's your brother?”

“Steve is safe.”

“That's not what I asked you, Malcolm?”

“I know, but his where abouts is under the need to know category and you do not need to know. Not just yet anyway. Next question...?”

“Why are you pretending to be him?”

“The police are hoping that the person that attacked Steve will come after me!”

“Can you tell me if he ok, and what happened to him?”

“Father, I can tell you that Steve is in good hands. He, he was repeatedly hit with what looks like a baseball bat and then shot at point blank range in the head and stabbed at least ten times. Then they left him for dead on the side of a deserted road.”

Mark was shocked, how someone could hurt his son this way. “Who found him?” Mark asked, feeling his heart beat speed up at the information he was being given.

“A travelling salesman who had gotten lost found him. Doctor Stewart was working with the police when they found him; that is why he is working with me on this.” 

“Why wasn't I told what was happening?”

Malcolm swallowed hard. He could see the hurt in his father's eye and knew what he was about to tell him was going to hurt him even more.

“You were not told, because you were a suspect in the attack.”

“I was a what? Why?”

“Because,” Malcolm stopped and took a deep breath. “Because of the fight you had with Steve before he left.” 

“Why?” Mark asked with suspicion in his eyes.

“When Steven came to, he managed to tell the police that the person who attacked him worked at Community General and was very close to him.”

“You mean...?”

“I mean Dr Travis and Dr Bentley, and all the staff at Community General, are suspects in the attack. You have been cleared, but no one else is to know at the moment. Sorry, Father.”

“Ok, Malcolm, I know this is a bit late, but why did you leave?”

“I needed to get away. Steve and I had a disagreement and we just could not get along anymore.”

“Because you're gay and he though you would be a child molester?”

“What... No! Where did you get that idea from?”

“I overheard you and Steve fight that night, he said......”

Malcolm started to laugh

“What's so funny?”

“Father, he was not upset about me being gay, or worried that I was going to be a child molester. It was the other way around, I was worried about it. Steve is bi, so he definitely has no problems about me being gay.”

“He is? He doesn't?”

“That’s right, Father, both your sons like men.”

“Ok! So Malcolm, tell me all about your life?”

So Mark and Malcolm spent the better part of the night catching up on all the years that the father and son had been apart.


	5. The Next Morning and Jack

Mark’s alarm woke him up at five am, the same time he woke up every morning. But today was different and it was totally different from what he had originally planned. Today he was supposed to be spending time with Steve, who had amnesia. Instead, he was spending the day, and most likely the week, with his oldest child and Steve’s twin brother, Malcolm.

He laid in his bed thinking about the conversation he had with Malcolm late last night, while they were catching up. Malcolm had disappeared when he was sixteen and somehow he managed to pay his way through college, then medical school. When Mark asked him how he did it, Malcolm managed, very skilfully, to avoid the topic.

There were times when he brought up Steve as well, which gave Mark the feeling the two had been in contact with each other, long before this happened. But he was not going to push the subject just in case Malcolm decided to leave again. 

What he did get out of Malcolm was that his husband was a cop and he had lived in the New York area for a long time. They had only been married for two years, but Malcolm had to finish up his contract with the hospital that he was with, before he could move here. He also said that his husband had worked with Steve. In all, he got a lot out of Malcolm, more then he thought he did last night.

The smell of coffee, bacon and eggs came floating in, making Mark very hungry. He got up and dressed quickly and made his way down stairs. As he entered the kitchen, he saw his son, his back to the doorway, standing over the stove. Yawning, Mark headed over to the table.

“Good morning, Steve.”

Malcolm would normally be upset being called Steven’s name. But it had been so long since it had happened he couldn't help but smile at his father's mistake.

“Good morning to you, too, Father. I hope I didn’t wake you. How do you like your bacon and eggs?” 

“Oh, I’m sorry, Malcolm. I didn't mean to call you your brother's name and I'm usually up at this time every morning, so you didn't wake me. I was just lying in bed thinking about last night.”

“That's all right, Father. After all, if you have trouble telling me from Steve, then hopefully so will the person who wants to hurt him and if you call me Steve all the time, then you might not slip up when someone is around. Now, how about the food...?” 

“Bacon crispy, eggs soft and don't burn the toast.”

“I see you have your bacon and eggs, the same way Steve has his.”

“Yes we do, that comes from living together for so long.”

“Yeah, I guess it does.” Malcolm turned back to the stove. “Breakfast is ready, let’s eat.”  
Just as Malcolm dished up the food there was a knock at the door. The look of shock on Mark’ face confused Malcolm.

“What is wrong, Father?”

“I'm just not used to people knocking on my door. This place is like a half way house, everyone is welcome, and the door is always open.” Just then there was another knock, followed by a voice.

“Mark, Steve. Are you home? It's jack!”

“Jack, my boy, what are you doing knocking on my door? Come on in,” Mark called out. He then turned back around to face the food Malcolm had placed in front of him. 

Jack opened the door and walked in. He watched the two men sitting at the table as he walked over to them.

“Good morning, Dr Stewart, would you like something to eat?”

“No thank you, Steve. How did last night go?”

Mark had faced his young friend and caught the nervousness in his eyes, and could hear it in his words, too.

“Jack, why did you knock? You know you're always welcome here and there is plenty to eat. Unless Jesse is here, then good luck to you! And as for Malcolm and me, we had a very good night catching up.”

“That's good, and I know that you always said that I am always welcome here, but I just thought that I’d knock anyway; it has been so long time since I’ve been here. And as for the food, I ate before I came and...Wait, you know he's not Steve?”

“Yes, Jack, he is my oldest child, and I should have known right from the start that he was Malcolm; and I’m ashamed I didn't. But he got the ok to tell me everything last night.”

“So you know that Steve is...”

“No! He does not know where Steve is. Nice try, Father. I was given the go ahead to tell him about what happened and why I am here, but where Steven is, no. I was not given that go ahead.”

“Mark, how could you do that to me?”

“It's Steve, Jack. He’s my son. I just want to know where he is.” Mark then put his head into his hands as the tears started to flow.

“Mark, I’m sorry.”

“I know, Jack. It's just.... Steve was hurt and I wasn’t there to help him; I wasn't even told about it. People, actually thought I might have had something to do with it and now, nobody will tell me anything! Not even where he is. I'm sorry, Malcolm, but I don't feel like eating anymore.”

With that, Mark got up and walked down to the beach, to where the waves met the sand.


	6. Mark and Jack have a Talk.

Jack stood on the deck looking out at Mark. It had been at least an hour since he went down to the shore line, and it didn't look like he was coming back any time soon. Looking back into the house, he could see Malcolm looking at the photo's that were placed around the living room. Shaking his head, he turned and looked back out at Mark.

Malcolm walked out onto the deck and stood beside Jack. “One of us should go down there and talk to him.”

“Well, that someone will have to be you, Dr. Stewart!”

“He's your dad!”

“Yes. He is! But I have not seen him since I was sixteen. It has only been four years since you last saw him, and to be honest, I think I would upset him more, because I look so much like Steve.”

“You're right, and I was the one to upset him in the first place.” He saw the look Malcolm gave him and knew he was the one who was going to have to go down and talk to Mark. Pushing himself off the railing, Jack walked down the stairs. Slowly walking across the sand, he tried to work out what he was going to say. When he finally reached Mark, he just stood in the warm sand behind him, trying to get up the nerve to say something; to say anything.

“What do you want, Jack?”

“Mark I'm, I’m sorry.”

“What for Jack?” Mark asked, without looking at him

“I don't know.” He didn’t say anything for a moment and he was glad he didn’t have to look Mark in the eyes right now. “For, upsetting you, for lying to you, for Steve...”

“Where is he, Jack?”

“Mark, I...”

Mark turned and looked at Jack. Jack could see the sadness in Mark’s eyes, and it broke his heart to hurt his friend and mentor. Looking back at the beach house, Jack took a big breath and let it out slowly. He then turned back to Mark. 

“He's my coma patient at Community General!”

“He's what?” Mark asked as he stared at Jack.

Jack could see that Mark, over the last four years, had aged a lot. But this thing with Steve was starting to take its toll on him.

“Steve is my coma patient.”

“That’s what Malcolm meant when he said that Steve was in the best hands. That’s you. Is he really that bad?”

“Yes, Mark, he is, and if they find out, well, you know...”

“Don't worry. I won't tell, Jack. Just keep me informed, please?”

“You know I will, Mark. I might even bring you in to help me with his treatment.”

Jack looked over his shoulder at the house and saw Malcolm leaning on the railing, obviously watching them. “I guess we’d better head in. You ready?”

Mark looked up at the house, and smiled when he saw Malcolm standing there.

“I never thought I’d see him again, Jack. When Malcolm left, he was sixteen; we never heard anything about him or from him. I thought he was dead. Now here he is and I don't really know what to say to him.”

“Well, from what I got from you and him about last night, you seemed to getting along ok.”

“Yeah, we did. He opened up about a few things. But there is so much more I wanted to know, and he wouldn't let me in.”

“Mark, just give him some time, he'll come around. Do you want me to send him down to you?”

“Jack, my boy, you're a good doctor, but you're not a miracle worker,” Mark said with a little laugh. “If you could get Malcolm down here it would truly be a miracle.”

“What do you mean?”

“Malcolm has a phobia of water. He won’t go near the ocean or rivers; he won’t even take a bath, just showers. So I’d better go up there to him.”

“I can't believe it, they look so much alike, yet they’re so different.”

From the safety of the house, Malcolm watched the two men standing by the water. He wished he could be half as close to his father as Dr. Stewart seemed to be. When he saw them walking back up to the house, Malcolm went inside and put the kettle on. He could hear them talking as they entered the house.

“No, Jack. Steve was the accident prone one, but it always seemed that Malcolm was the one who kept on getting hurt.”

“That’s so funny!”

“Really...! Is that what you two have been talking about all this time, Steve and me? Dad, do you want your food now?”

“Yes and no Malcolm! Talking about you and your brother was not the only subject we discussed.” 

“Of course not,” Malcolm said with a smile on his face to let his father know he wasn’t really angry. “And would you like something to eat, Dr. Stewart? I made a fresh pot of coffee.”

“No, thank you. Actually, I better get going or I’ll be late for work. See you both later, bye.”

With that Jack was out the door, leaving them alone.

“Well, I’ll eat this and then we'll get to work!”

“Work, Dad?”

“Yes, work! I can give you the information you need to be able to pass as Steve. And we can go through all the staff at Community General, and see who could have or has a motive to hurt him.”

“Ok, I’ll give Chief Masters a call and let him know what's happening.”

“You do that, son; you do that.”


	7. A List and a Tape

As Mark wrote out a list of the Community General employees who came into regular contact with Steve, Malcolm pulled out his phone and walked towards the kitchen. He was talking in a low voice and when he returned he had a smile on his face.   
“Chief Masters will be over soon with what the police have.” He put the phone in his pocket and sat down by Mark. “So, what do I do differently than Steve?”  
“Well the main thing will be your fear of water. If Steve and Jesse aren’t at work or at Bob’s, they’re in the water!”  
“Oh!” He didn’t like the sound of that.  
“You’ve done a good job so far convincing people that you’re Steve, except...”  
“What is it.?”   
“You keep calling me Father, where Steve calls me Dad! At least, with you having amnesia, if you do make a mistake, Amanda and Jesse won’t question it too much.”  
“Yeah, as for that, Father, err...Dad; I will need information on Dr. Travis and Dr. Bentley.”  
“Jesse and Amanda would never hurt Steve, Malcolm!”  
“I believe you, Dad; but think about it. We know that it is someone from Community General and they are close to Steve; after all, they thought it could have been you.”  
“I know, Malcolm, but Jesse and Amanda are more like Steve’s brother and sister than just friends.”  
“Oh... and families don’t kill each other!”  
“Ok, ok, you’re right. This is the list of names of the people Steve knows personally and that work at Community General.”  
“This does include....”  
“Yes, Jesse and Amanda are on here, too.”  
Malcolm nodded, knowing how his father felt about them. He turned back to the list. “We know the attack was three weeks ago. Who was away at that time, long enough, to be able to be in Chicago?” Malcolm asked  
“Ok, let me see.” Mark raised his head slightly and looked through his glasses at the list and started to cross off names. Just then there was a knock at the door.  
“Do you want to grab that Malcolm... err, I mean Steve.”  
“Sure, DAD” Malcolm said with a little laugh.  
“Smiling, Mark went back to the list. He could hear Malcolm talking in a low voice and then he called over his shoulder to Mark. “It’s Chief Masters, Dad.”  
“Well, let him in; don’t keep him standing on the door step.” Mark heard some quieter talking as the door was shut.  
“Dr. Sloan...”  
At the mention of his name by Chief Masters, Mark turned to him. Even though Mark knew why they hadn’t told him about Steve; he couldn’t keep the anger and hurt out of his expression.  
“Chief Masters. Would you like something to drink?”   
“No, thank you, I’d rather go through all this paper work and find the person who hurt Sloan.” He placed a file and a tape recorder in front of Mark. “The file is all the information we have on Sloan’s attack at the moment and the tape is the interview with Sloan before he went into the coma.” Opening the file, Chief Masters pointed to a few pages. “These are the transcripts of the tape, but I would like you to listen to it as well and see if we missed anything.”  
Mark eyed the file and the tape, and then looked between Malcolm and the Chief. “Well, let’s do this.”  
Chief Masters pointed to the papers in front of Mark. “What is that, Dr. Sloan?”  
“This is a list of hospital staff members that Steve knows well. Malcolm said we only need the ones who weren’t working three weeks ago, so I was just crossing off everyone who was working.”  
“And how many names does that leave us Dr. Sloan?”  
“We are left with five names.”  
“Good, at least that narrows it down. So who’s on the list?’  
We have three nurses and two doctors. They are... Nurse Thomson, Nurse Crabtree and Nurse Hilliard, as well as Dr. Hill and Dr.....”  
“And who Dad?”  
“Dr. Travis,” Mark whispered.  
“Sorry, Dad, I know you were hoping neither Dr. Bentley’s nor Dr. Travis’s name would come up.”  
“It’s ok, Malcolm! I’ll just have to prove that Jesse wasn’t involved. Now about this tape”  
“Where do you want to listen to it?” Malcolm asked looking around the room.  
“The den will be the best place. Malcolm, my boy, would you get me some fresh coffee please, and bring it in to me?”  
“Sure, Father.”  
Mark took the recorder and along with Chief Masters moved into the den. While Mark set himself up at the desk, Chief Masters took a seat on the couch. After Malcolm entered with the coffee and set it down in front of Mark he sat down on the couch next to the Chief.  
Only then did Mark start to listen to the tape.


	8. What’s on the Tape?

Mark opened the file to the transcript of the tape recording. He made himself comfortable and placed the headphones on. He looked up at Malcolm and Chief Masters and then he nodded at them. Returning his attention back to the papers in front of him, he pressed the start button. At first there was silence; then a little static, and then a voice entered his ears.

“Good afternoon...! It is now 3:30pm, on the sixth of June, 2011, we are conducting this interview of Detective Steve Sloan in room 330 of Chicago General Hospital. Present is Detective Mason; myself, Detective Trip and Dr. Jack Stewart. We are interviewing Detective Steve Sloan about the attack in which he was injured on this date at approximately 1:30am.” 

Both Malcolm and Chief Masters watched Mark as his eyes followed the transcript while listening to the tape. 

Malcolm leaned over to the Chief and whispered to him. “I hope Father can find something to help us, otherwise it’s going to be hard going to prove who could have done this.”

“Well, your father has never let us down before. Now be quiet,” Chief Masters said when he noticed, that Mark had paused the tape and was looking at them.

Taking a deep breath Mark started the tape again.

“For the benefit of this tape can you confirm your name, please?”

Mark was shocked by the sound of Steve’s voice; it was so weak and quiet that you really needed to strain your ears to hear what Steve was saying.

“My....my name is...Steve.... (Mark could hear Steve take a ragged breath) Steve Sloan.”

“Thank you for that Steve...I know this is difficult for you, but we need to know if you know who attacked you.”

“Yes, she...”

“For the benefit of this tape Mr. Sloan, did reply in the affirmative and indicated that his attacker was a female. Steve... can you tell me what she did?”

“Yes...” Steve started having a coughing fit that lasted for several minutes. 

Mark could hear Jack in the background trying to help Steve and ease the strain on his body. Then Jack addressed the detectives conducting the interview.

“You better hurry up and get what you need. I want to put Steve into an induced coma to help his body to heal.”

“Very well Dr. Stewart. Steve do you think you can continue?”

A very low whisper came from Steve. “Yes, I, I was walking down the street when I felt...hit my head...”

“What hit your head?”

“Not sure...knocked down...couldn’t get ...back up...th...kept hitting me...”

“Do you think it was with the same object that hit you on your head?”

“Yes... kept yelling at me...saying...I can’t....he’s...then I saw...Flash....” 

“Would that be the gun going off?”

think...so...not sure...pain, oh god...the pain in my head...then pain all over... felt...like, hitting me over and over...Arr...”

“Steve?” Suddenly Jack’s raised voice could be heard on the tape. “Get out!”

“We’re in the middle of an interview...”

“I said Get...OUT!” 

The next thing Mark heard was the sound of a heart monitor as it flat lined, and then the tape just stopped. Mark had tears running down his cheeks. ‘Steve, my son, god why did they do this to you’ Malcolm looked at his father, and saw the tears and he wanted to go to him and comfort him. But to his surprise Mark rewound the tape and started it again. This time it looked like he was listening even closer. Had his father heard something the expert didn’t?

Mark replayed the same part at least three times. By the third time both Malcolm and the Chief were standing at the desk watching him. When Mark finely looked up at them he was smiling.

“What did you hear, Dr. Sloan?”

“Here, listen for yourself, Chief. It’s in the background when Jack is kicking the detectives out. You can just hear Steve.”

Chief Masters took the headphones and listened to the tape at the spot that Mark had pointed out. A smile formed onto his face.

“What is it...the person’s name?” Malcolm asked with hope

“No, but it’s a good start,” replied the police officer.

“What...?”

“Here, listen yourself.”

Malcolm took the headphones and listened very carefully. In the background, just barely audible, was Steve’s voice. 

“Why S...! Why?”

“So we now know that the attacker is a female and her name starts with an ‘S’. Where’s that list of yours, Dad?”


	9. Suspects, a Plan and a Car.

All three men entered the living room and Mark gets the list of names off the table. When he returns, Malcolm and the Chief are sitting on the couch.

“Well, we have three nurses and two doctors but we can take Jesse’s name off the list.”

“Who’s left then?”

“We have...Nurse Thomson, Nurse Crabtree, Nurse Hilliard, and Dr. Hill. They are all female and all of the first names start with an ‘S’.”

“And they were all away at the time Steve was attacked.”

“Yes, Chief Masters, they were. Susan and Jesse were away for a short trip, Sue Thomson was getting married, Shane Crabtree was visiting her sick mother and Sarah Hill was on compassionate leave after her husband’s death.”

Chief Masters sat up a bit straighter. “Wait...Wasn’t Dr. Hill’s husband killed when the car Steve was driving in that police chase hit them?”

“Yes, it was, and except for Susan, the others also have a reason to have a grudge against Steve.”

“Oh! What?”

“Well, Thomson’s brother was arrested by Steve for armed robbery and Steve did that under cover job when Crabtree was a suspect in dealing drugs; it nearly ended her employment at Community.”

“Well that leaves us with at least three suspects. And I’m afraid that Susan Hilliard stays on the list, at least until we find out where she and Dr. Travis went.”

“Can I at least tell Jesse and Amanda the truth?”

“Dr. Bentley yes, but not Dr. Travis, at least not yet anyway.”

“I guess you’re right.” Mark’s answer was interrupted by a knock on the door.

“I’ll get it, Dad.”

“Thank you, Mal...Err, Steve.”

Malcolm gave his father a knowing smile then turned around to get the door.

“Dr. Stewart. We weren’t expecting to see you so soon. Come on in.”

“Jack, what are you doing here? I thought you were at work,” Mark asked with worry in his voice.

Jack picked up on the worry and was quick to explain his presence there. “Everything’s fine Mark. I was at work, but I needed to talk to Chief Masters and his office said he was here. So here I am.”

“What do you need to see me about?”

“Well,” Jack looked at Mark, “we might have a problem with Steve.”

“But you said everything was fine Jack.” Mark said with a little bit of anger in his voice

“It is Mark; it is just that Steve is starting to show signs of coming to.”

“And why is that a problem?” queried Chief Masters

“I know where Jack is going with this.” Mark said; “it’s the fact that if Steve starts talking, it won’t take long for people to know that it’s Steve, and to add to the problem, except for Susan Hilliard, all the others work with the coma patients.”

“Well, where do we go from here? You all are the medical experts.”

“I have an idea,” Malcolm said after a moment of silence while they all tried to think of what they were going to do.

“What’s your idea, Malcolm?” Chief Master asked

The three doctors and the Chief of police huddled as they listened and then worked out how to organise the plan. By four o’clock, all the players knew what their parts were and the plan was set in place. So the Chief left to finalise the last parts of the plan. 

“Jesse and Amanda will be here in about an hour, will you be alright to do this, Malcolm?” Mark asked

“I don’t have a choice, now do I, Father?”

Mark couldn’t hide the hurt he felt at the tone of Malcolm’s answer. “I just...”

“No father,” Malcolm leaned over and gave Mark a hug. “I just hope this will work.”

“So do I Malcolm, so do I”

Mark, Malcolm and Jack spent that hour just making sure everything was covered. Before they knew it the hour was gone.

A few minutes later the door opened and Amanda joined the group. Malcolm soon found two little boys wrapped around his legs. Looking down at them with a quizzical look, he tried to shake them off.

“What the...”

“Deon, C.J., leave Steve alone. Remember what I said.  
“But, Mom, it’s been so long since we’ve seen him,” Deon said, but both boys let go of ‘Uncle Steve’.

“They’re yours, Dr. Bentley?” Malcolm asked

“Yes! These are my sons C.J. and Deon. You’re their godfather... along with Mark, of course.”

Jack just stood there with his mouth wide opened. He couldn’t believe it, Amanda had kids. But wait, one is too old to be hers, and she definitely didn’t have any before he left.

“Jack? Hello, Jack,” Amanda said, waving a hand in front of him. Jack finally focused on her and realized she was talking to him. “You were staring at my kids, Jack.”

“Yeah, I guess I was, Amanda. Deon... he’s, I mean...” Jack said shaking his head. You had no kids when I left and now you have two and one... well, he’s too old to be...”

“Jack, it’s ok. I adopted Deon.” 

“You adopted a child”

“Yes, but C.J. is my biological son.”

“Where’s the father if you don’t mind my asking.”

“Collin was killed in action.”

“Oh, I didn’t mean too...”

“It’s ok, Jack, I’ve got two boys who keep me very busy,” Amanda said as she looked at her children, who were trying to remind their Uncle Steve who they were.

“Who wants BBQ Bobs famous BBQ ribs?” Jesse shouted as he came into the room carrying a large bag.

“Uncle Jesse,” Deon and C.J. yelled as Jesse walked through the door with Susan trailing behind.

“Jesse, bring the food over here to the table.” Mark called out. “Once everyone gets their food, I thought it would be nice to take our plates and eat on the patio this evening.” He was trying to keep everything as normal as possible and they often ate outside.

“That sounds like a great idea,” Amanda said.

“Sounds good to me, too, Mark. Steve, how are you today?” Jesse asked as he walked past Malcolm

“Umm... ok, I guess, Dr. Travis. Dr. Bentley do you mind, but...”

“Deon, C.J.! I’ve already told you to leave your uncle alone for now, please.”

“Thank you.”

“You’re welcome, Steve.”

“Right...who’s ready to eat?”

“Actually, I was wondering if Steve wanted to go surfing first,” Jesse said, rocking back and forth on his heels.

Malcolm was watching Jesse carefully, and at the same time kept an eye on Susan. He noticed how Jesse’s energy level seemed to increases whenever he was around him, and since that had not been too often, it showed how much of a change it was. Susan stood to one side with her arms crossed, practically glaring at them.

“Steve, do you want to do some surfing before we eat?”

The thought of going anywhere near the water made Malcolm’s stomach tighten.

“No!”

Jesse’s face dropped in shock at Malcolm’s curt reply. .

“I mean, no thank you, Dr. Travis, I don’t think so.” Malcolm saw how disappointed Jesse was, and how Susan seemed happy at the exchange between them.

“I was just... I just thought maybe getting back out there might help with your memory. Please, Steve... or at least let’s go for a walk on the beach like we use too.” Malcolm could hear the pleading in Jesse’s voice.

 

“I said no!” Malcolm turned to his father. “Dad, I don’t feel like eating. I’m going for a walk, by myself.” With that Malcolm walked out the door.

Amanda busied herself with setting out dishes and silverware for dinner. She and Jack tried to pretend they hadn’t heard the conversation that just took place.

Jesse started to apologize to Mark, but the sound of screeching brakes and a loud bang cut Jesse’s words off. The next thing they heard was the sound of tires on the road racing away. Everyone rushed for the door to see what had happened.

Mark opened the door to find one of his neighbours running towards the house.

“I’m so sorry, Dr. Sloan, there was nothing I could do, I...”

“Mrs True, what happened?”

“It’s Steve. I couldn’t warn him in time... the car hit him... and just drove off.”

“Steve,” Mark yelled as he raced past the woman only to find Steve lying on the side of the road. 

Jack was the next to arrive. As he raced passed Mark he yelled back at Jesse. “Call an ambulance and get Mark back inside.” 

Jesse just grabbed Mark’s arm and started to lead him back inside the house. He could hear Amanda on the phone calling the ambulance.

“How bad is he?” she asked with panic in her voice when she got off the phone.

“I don’t know. Dr. Stewart is with him.” Jesse said. “Let’s see to Mark. Dr. Stewart didn’t want him there but I think that right now, that’s the only place he wants to be.”

After the ambulance come and took Steve away, Jesse drove Mark to the hospital. All Jesse could think was that it was his fault; entirely his fault. If he hadn’t pushed Steve then he wouldn’t have left and that car wouldn’t have hit him. All he could hope for was that Mark and Steve would forgive him.


	10. The Trap is Set.

When they arrived at Community General Hospital, Mark barely let Jesse park the car before he rushed inside. The emergency room was as busy as ever as there had been a collision just a block away between two buses which were full of passengers. 

Grabbing the nearest nurse, Mark barked at her. “Did you see Dr. Stewart come in here with Steve?”

The nurse was somewhat taken aback by the normally calm Dr. Sloan grabbing her the way he did. “Sorry, Dr. Sloan no, we’ve been too busy with the bus crash. But check with Nurse Trip over there; she’s been assigned to keep track of everyone who comes through here tonight.”

“Forgive me for grabbing you like that, but Steve was hit by a car and...” Mark trailed off as he saw Jack coming out of one of the cubicles. “Don’t worry, I’ve found him.”

As Mark hurried off to talk to Jack, both Amanda and Susan walked up to Jesse. He noticed that the kids weren’t with them and inquired as to their whereabouts.

“I left them with Mark’s neighbour, the lady who saw the accident. How is he?”

“Who, Mark or Steve”

“Both.” 

“We haven’t heard about Steve yet, but Mark’s been biting everyone’s head off.”

“Where is Dr. Sloan?” Susan asked as she tried to look around the overcrowded room.

“He headed over there; somewhere near the cubicles,” Jesse said, pointing across the room. “I’m going to see if they need help, catch you later.” With that, Jesse headed off into the crowd to find the doctor in charge. 

Meanwhile, Susan and Amanda headed off in the opposite direction to find Mark. When they did find him, he was outside cubicle 3 talking to Jack. Standing to one side the girls listened to what the two doctors had to say.

“Jack, how is Steve?” Mark sounded nervous and couldn’t hide his worry.

“To be honest, Mark, he’s doing better than a few hours ago.”

“How’s that, Jack? He was just hit by a car,” Mark said is a frustrated voice.

“Yes, he was, and it looks like it jogged his memory,” Jack said with a smile on his face and maybe a little bit louder than he needed to.

“Are you sure?” Mark asked with a glimmer of hope in his voice now.

“Well, let’s see... He called me Jack, not Dr. Stewart, for starters.” Jack laughed as he watched the people nearby look his way, and start to whisper amongst themselves “And he is asking to see Jesse. Where is Steve’s best friend hiding?”

“Well, it’s like this...” Amanda started to say, “Jesse is still a doctor first. He went to find out if he could help out with this mess.”

“That sounds like Jesse,” Mark added.

“That’s my boyfriend for you,” Susan piped up scanning the room. “There he is,” she said pointing to the far side of the room.

Mark called out to Jesse. “Jesse. JESSE.” When Jesse looked up Mark motioned for him to join them. As the young doctor came near, Mark slung his arm over his shoulder. “Jesse, it looks like Steve is getting his memory back.” Just as Mark said this, they could hear the long steady sound of a heart monitor that indicated someone had flat lined, or was in trouble.

The look on Jack’s face told Mark that it was Steve’s monitor. Jack hurried back into the room followed by several of the nursing staff who heard the sound, too. Mark noticed that Jesse, Amanda and Susan were also making a move to go in and help. Grabbing Jesse’s arm, Mark started to sway forward, and then he collapsed onto the floor. This was just enough distraction to stop their advances, and to turn their attention to him. 

The nurses that had followed Jack were shocked at the sight before them. Laying in the bad was the CPR mannequin and standing on either side of the bed was Detective Steve Sloan, who was holding the heart monitor leads away from his body. With his finger up against his lips indicating he wanted them to stay quiet, was the Chief of Police, Chief Masters.

Jack quickly rushed around and in a very hushed voice told them to keep acting as if they are treating a heart attack victim. As they went back to work he explained what he could as to what was going on.

“This is not Steve Sloan but his twin brother, Malcolm. Steve is...well, let’s just say, not in any kind of condition to help himself at the moment.”

The nurses looked at each other then at the three men standing before them. Malcolm was helping set up the equipment and Jack was getting ready with the defibrilator to use on the mannequin.

“Clear,” Jack shouted as he pressed the discharge button on the paddles. He then did it a second time and then once again. On this third try Malcolm put the monitor leads back on and the monitor started its rhythmic beeping again.

“As I was saying, you all must act as if we just brought back Steve Sloan; we’re trying to catch the person who attacked the real Steve.” 

The nurses weren’t sure what to do until the Chief spoke up. “We really need your help on this one.”

The nurses talked to each other for a moment and turned to face the three men. “We’ll do it, but not for you; we’ll do it for Steve and Dr. Sloan.” 

“Thank you,” Dr. Stewart said. “Well, let’s get our target up to his room. Lay down Malcolm.”

Malcolm lay down onto the gurney as they put the mannequin out of sight. They quickly covered the ‘patient’ with a blanket, and Malcolm closed his eyes.

As they wheeled his bed out past the bystanders, Jack walked over to see if he could find Mark. He was surprised to find him laying on a gurney with an oxygen mask on.

“What happened?” Jack asked with concern. 

“Mark collapsed just after you went back in with Steve, how is he anyway?” Jesse replied

“Jack, what room is Steve going to?” Mark said in a very quiet voice. 

Making sure everyone who was nearby could hear him, Jack answered Mark’s question. 

“Mark, we’re moving him to ICU, room 202.”

As he watched them take ‘Steve’ into the lift, Mark thought back to earlier today and back to when they made this plan up.

Malcolm had said he knew a way to get the killer to go after him quicker. He explained that if he got hurt and was put into hospital then have his memory come back, the guilty person would have to make a move so Steve couldn’t identify them. Well the idea had merit and they came up with the idea of Malcolm becoming a victim of a hit and run. Chief Masters volunteered to be the driver.

So the plan was set and now, with Malcolm on his way to the room that had been set up for the trap, all they had to do now was wait and see if the mouse would take the bait.


	11. And the Tension Builds

Mark went to get up off the bed he was on, only to find Jesse holding him down.

“Easy, Mark, there is no rush, Steve isn’t going anywhere. So let me check your blood pressure once again and if it’s normal then you can go to Steve.”

“Ok, Jesse, you’re the doctor. But please make it quick.”

“Alright, stop being a bad patient, Mark, I want to go up and check on him too, you know. He is my best friend after all.”

“I know, Jess, I know. Amanda do you want to go ahead and see if there is anything you can help Jack with?”

“If it’ll help, Mark, sure.” she said with a smile on her face.

“Thank you,” Mark called out as she left.

“Ok, Mark, now stay still,” Jesse said as he tried to take Mark’s blood pressure again.

“Well, Jesse?”

“It’s normal. So come on let’s go, Mark.”

Mark climbed off the bed and they both headed towards the lift. Susan watched them leave.

Amanda entered the room to find Jack talking to Steve who was sitting up in bed. He had an IV line hooked up and Steve looked very pale. Steve looked at her and then smiled.

“Amanda, I am so sorry I forgot you. Can you ever forgive me?” Steve asked.

“Steve, it wasn’t your fault; glad to see you’ve gotten your memory back again,” she said giving him a great big cuddle.

Steve hugged her back, and when she pulled away he had a great big smile on his face, but it wasn’t aimed at her. When she looked back, there in the door way was Mark and Jesse.

“Dad, Jesse, good to know you again,” Steve said with a little laugh.

“Steve, I see Jack wasn’t lying, you do have your memory back,” Mark said with a smile.

“Good to have you back, buddy of mine,” added Jesse.

“Not all of it, but some of it and as each moment passes I remember more and more. Hopefully I may soon remember who attacked me.”

“Yeah, and they get life for it,” Jesse said with a bit of anger.

Malcolm watched Jesse and although he seemed to be happy that he had his memory back, something seemed off. The bounce he had noticed earlier in Jesse’s step wasn’t there and he was staying back. Had Jesse something to do with the attack on Steve or did he sense something was off. For his Dad’s and Steve’s sakes he hoped it was the second reason.

Malcolm gave a yawn, and that was the hint it was time to start to put this plan into overdrive. Jack nodded and looked at Mark for him to get this game rolling.

“Ok, everyone, it seems that Steve needs his rest and so do we all. So let’s get going back to my place for those ribs and if you want to, Amanda and Jesse, you can stay the night.”

“I’ve got to go and get the boys from your neighbour, anyway, Mark, so I’ll meet everyone there,” Amanda said as she walked out the door.

“Well, I’ve got to wait for you anyway Mark, I drove here, remember. So I’ll wait out in the hall.” And with that, Jesse left.

That just left Mark, Jack and Malcolm. After checking that Jesse was out of hearing range Mark turned to Malcolm. “Is everything ready?”

“Yes, the IV is connected to this jar to collect anything that might be injected into it and we have camera’s everywhere, as well as microphones. Now if something does happen tonight we’re going to pretend I’ve died so expect that call, Dad.”

Mark wasn’t sure he wanted a call, pretend or not, that told him his son was dead, but it had to be done. He took a deep breath, nodded and looked at Jack. “What are you going to do, Jack?”

“I’m going to stay with my John Doe, and try to keep his mouth shut.”

“See you in the morning, Son. Good night,” Mark said, giving ‘Steve’ a pat on the shoulder then left the room to find Jesse.

When he did find Jesse, he was off talking in a very quiet voice with Susan. They seemed to be having some sort of argument. When Jesse saw Mark watching them, he gave him a flat smile and then said something else to Susan who stormed off.

“Is everything ok, Jesse, with you and Susan, I mean?’

“Yeah, Mark, I tried to explain what was going on with Steve and she got a bit upset with me, so I’ll drive you home, but I won’t stay,” Jesse said with sorrow reflected in his eyes.

“Jesse, I... I just would have like if you could have stayed tonight, but I understand,” Mark replied

Jesse couldn’t work it out but Mark sounded like he had fear in his voice, but Susan made it quite clear she wanted him home. Unfortunately for Jesse, he couldn’t shake off this growing fear something was wrong.

The drive to Mark’s house was a quiet, unsettling one. Neither Mark nor Jesse spoke to the other, which just added to Jesse’s fear. As they pulled up, Amanda’s two boys came running out, with Amanda watching from the door. Even in the dim light of the car, she could see there was tension between the two men. Mark’s face was flat and solemn, just like it was when he is thinking, and, where Jesse is usually fussing all over Mark, she could see worry had set in. Overall a very gloomy and tense vibe was being sent out from the car.

“Jesse, are you coming in to get some food?” Mark asked.

“Yeah, but if it’s ok with you, I’ll take it home to have with Susan.”

With a heavy sigh Mark replied, “I understand.”

The men exited the car, and slowly walked up to the house, arms wrapped around the boys. Amanda watched carefully, as without a word, Jesse grabbed some food and then headed back to the door. He stopped short and turned around.

“I’ll see you tomorrow, Mark?” he waited for an answer, but when none came he turned to Amanda. “See you later, Amanda. I wish I could stay but Susan wanted me home tonight,” and with his head down, Jesse walked out the door, leaving Amanda standing there in shock.

“Mark?” she called out.

When he didn’t answer she turned to her boys.

“Sit down on the couch till I get back. Deon, you put the TV on, ok.”

“Yes, Mum. Mum, are Uncle Mark and Uncle Jesse ok?”

“I don’t know darling, that’s what I going to find out now. So please just sit there and keep the noise down.”

“Yes, Mum.” The reply came from both boys.

Amanda walked down the hall, stopping just outside Mark’s bedroom door, it was slightly open and she could hear Mark inside. At first the noise was muffled, then came the sound of crying. No longer able to hold herself back Amanda pushed the door open, walked in and sat down beside Mark. Without a word she put an arm around his shoulder and Mark leaned into her hold. 

They sat there for about five minutes, and then Mark pulled away, looking ashamed for crying.

“Sorry, Amanda, I shouldn’t be like this.”

“Why not, Mark? Steve is in the hospital again and it seems like you and Jesse had a fight of some kind.” 

Mark could see the love and concern in Amanda’s eyes; he knew it was time to tell her the truth. Mark got up without saying another word and pulled down a photo album. Sitting back down beside her he opened it up to the first page. There in the first photo laid two small baby boys.

“These are Steve and Malcolm when they were two weeks old, Amanda. They wore their hospital wrist bands till they were six months old, by then we could tell them apart by the way their hair was.”

“Mark, I...”

Mark just opened the album to the last page. There staring out at her were two teenagers, their arms wrapped around behind the other with the same smile staring back at her.

“This was the last photo we have before Malcolm left. This was their sixteenth birthday. That night Steve and Malcolm had a fight and in the morning Malcolm was gone. It was so strange having him back in this house yesterday.”

Mark stopped there watching while Amanda processed the information he had just given her, too see if she could work out what he was telling her. As Amanda’s expression changed he knew she was catching on.

“You mean, Mark, that, that is Malcolm in the hospital and not Steve,” Amanda said, surprised

“Yes, Amanda, Malcolm was the ‘Steve’ Jack brought back.”

“So where is Steve and why is Malcolm pretending to be Steve. He is pretending, isn’t he?”

“Yes, he is. Steve really was attacked and he is still in the hospital. Malcolm is a decoy to try to bring out the attacker.”

“So why weren’t we told?” Mark could hear the hurt in her voice and realised that must have been how he sounded when he found out.

“Amanda, I only found out when I brought Malcolm home the other night. It’s turned out that Steve managed to tell them before he went in to a coma that the person who attacked him worked at Community General and was close to him. We all, and that included me, you and Jesse were suspects.”

“And now...?”

“And now we aren’t but I can’t tell Jesse because Susan is.”

“Oh, but what did you two have a fight about then?”

“We didn’t, Jesse just seemed distant when we made it out that Steve was getting his memory back, and when I left, he and Susan were having a fight. I asked him to stay here but he said she insisted that he go home tonight and, now I’m starting to doubt whether or not Jesse might have helped hurt Steve.” By the time Mark had finished he was in tears again.

“It’s going to be alright, Mark there is no way Jesse would hurt Steve; he loves him too much.”

“I know, Amanda, it’s just that there is that bit of doubt that I cannot dismiss.”

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. “Mum, sorry, but we’re hungry.”

“Come on, Amanda, I think we all need to get something to eat, and get some sleep.”

“You’re right, come on boys, let’s have BBQ ribs and then off to bed.”

After they ate, the boys had a bath and then Mark and Amanda settled them down in to the bed in the spare room. He and Amanda talked for a little while longer and then they also retired. But Mark didn’t have a restful sleep.


	12. Nightmares

Mark tossed and turned all night and when he did enter the realm of sleep, his dreams were nothing but nightmares.

“Mark, I’m so sorry, I really am. But they worked it out and went after Steve instead of Malcolm. We couldn’t save him.” Jack’s words echoed in Mark’s head.

“Don’t worry, Father, I’ll be here for you if you want me too,” added Malcolm.

Mark then looked over at Jesse and Susan. Even though he could see sorrow in Jesse’s eyes, in Susan’s there was only an evil glint. Susan placed a hand onto Jesse shoulder and they both walked over to him.

“Doctor Sloan, we’re sorry for your loss, but it was for the best.”

Just as Mark went to say something he was awoken from the nightmare by the ringing of his phone. Looking over at the clock, he saw it was just one a.m., fumbling around to find his phone and after knocking it onto the floor; he finely got to answer it.

“Hello?”

“Mark, it’s me, Jack,” the voice came through the phone.

“Jack..., oh, God, Jack,” Mark said as he realised who it was and why he was calling. “Did something happen?”

“Yes, Mark, something happened, can you come to the hospital, please?”

With the way Jack was speaking, Mark got a feeling of dread, that something really bad gone wrong.

“Jack...”

“Mark, I’ll explain when you get here, ok?”

“Ok, I’ll just wake Amanda and let her know I’m going in.”

“Fine, see you when you get here and Mark, meet me in the doctor’s lounge.”

“Will do, Jack.”

Mark hung up the phone and then got up and dressed. But for the life of him he couldn’t shake the bad feeling he was getting. As he walked to Amanda’s room, he could hear her crying out, into the night.

“Steve where are you?” Amanda called out into the dark and foggy night. “Steve, please answer me.”

“He’s not going to answer, Dr. Bentley. He can’t,” echoed an eerie, cold voice which came out of nowhere.

“Who are you? And where is Steve?” Amanda asked with fear growing inside of her.

Spinning around, she came face to face with a reflection of herself in a mirror. Turning back around, she found herself now in a maze of mirrors and her panic was growing.

“Please, tell me where Steve is?”

“Why?”

“Because I’m his friend, that’s why?”

A cold, soulless laugh rang out all around her. Then the images in the mirrors changed into Steve, all bloody and bruised, but still standing on his own two feet. Amanda watched as a shadowlike figure moved towards Steve, a knife held high, and as it was plunged into Steve’s back, Amanda screamed out.

“NOoooo!”

Mark came rushing into Amanda’s room. “Amanda, Amanda, wake up,” Mark called as he gently shook her.

“Mark, what?” Amanda looked around in confusion

“You were having a nightmare.”

“Oh, Mark, it was horrible, there was this voice and then Steve was standing there and then this, this, figure of someone come up behind him and stabbed him, and...”

“Amanda, Amanda,” Mark called and when she was looking at him he continued. “It’s ok; it was just a dream, a bad nightmare.” He pulled her into a hug.

“I’m sorry, Mark; you didn’t need me to put this onto you.”

“It’s ok, Amanda.”

“I didn’t wake you did I?”

“No, you didn’t. I was already on my way here to wake you up actually.”

“Mark, it’s just after one, why would you want to... Jack called?”

“Yes, Amanda, he did. I’ve got to go to the hospital to see who tried to kill Steve.” 

But with the way Mark sounded Amanda could tell something was wrong. “Mark, what is it?”

“I don’t know, Jack sounded funny, that’s all.”

“Funny, how did he sound funny?”

“I don’t know, there was just something, off, about it. That’s all. I’ll call you when I can.” 

“Sure. Mark...”

Yes, Amanda?”

“I’m sure everything will be alright with Steve.”

“Thank you, Amanda.” Mark gave Amanda another hug and then he headed out the door.

While Mark made the drive to the hospital, Jack sat in the doctor’s lounge to wait. The night’s activities had taken its toll on him and Jack fell into a restless sleep.

The doors to the ER came crashing open, as the medics pushed a gurney through. 

“We have a man in his forties. He has been beaten and has multiple stab wounds. He’s lost a lot of blood, his pressure’s 88 over 56,” the medic reported. “We’ve had to shock him twice on the way in.”

“Ok, let me see, oh my God, Steve,” Jack said, in shock to see his friend lying there.

“Do you know the victim?” the police officer that came in with them asked.

“Yes, umm, yeah, he’s Detective Steve Sloan of the LAPD.”

“He’s a cop?”

“Yes, he is, and he....” just then, the heart monitor that they had hooked up to Steve flat lined.

“Get the crash cart, NOW!” Jack called. “Damn it, Steve, respond.

Jack suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder, pulling him away. Suddenly there is a bright light in his eyes and he could hear Mark calling him.

“Jack, Jack wake up.”

“But Steve...” Jack said in a confused voice

“Jack?”

“Mark, I’m so sorry, I must have fallen asleep and had a bad dream.”

“I thought it might have been that and it was about Steve, wasn’t it?”

“Yes, Mark, it was. It was the night he was brought into the ER, but in the dream I couldn’t bring him back.”

“It’s ok, Jack, so what’s happened?”

“The Chief wanted you to see the video before the police arrest him.”

“Arrest HIM?” Mark said with his eyebrow raised.

“Yes, Mark, it was a man, not a woman, that tried to kill Steve.”

“Who was it?”

“Wait till you see the video.”

“Ok, where do we need to go?”

“We’ve set up in your office.”

“Well, come on then.” With that, Mark and Jack walked quickly down the hall to Mark’s office, neither one saying a word.


	13. And the Killer is...

As they entered Mark’s office, Mark noticed that a TV and video recorder had already been set up. Mark also noticed that the Chief had a worried looked on his face. Mark and the Chief greeted one another.

“Please take a seat, Doctor Sloan,” the Chief said.

“Is it that bad?” Mark asked. He wasn’t in the mood for games or pleasantries.

“Doctor Sloan, we have already identified the person who had just tried to kill Steve, but we want you to see it first hand before we arrest him.”

“There it is again.”

“What’s that, Doctor Sloan?”

“You have identified the attacker, but you keep calling them a ‘him’, why?”

“Because the person on the tape is a male doctor, Mark, a male doctor you know very well.”

“Jack, what do you mean, a male doctor I know very well?”

“Just watch the tape, Mark, and you’ll see,” Jack said calmly, but Mark could see the worry in his eyes.

Mark sat down in his seat and faced the screen, Mark shivered as the image of Malcolm lying on the bed came into view. At first it was just that, Malcolm just laying there, a few nurses came in and left once they checked in on him. Then, around midnight, a doctor entered.

Mark couldn’t believe what and who he was seeing. They just walked in and stood next to Malcolm’s bed, waiting. He didn’t even look back at the other person who walked in. This, on its own, made Mark sit up and take notice.

The other person walked up to the doctor and handed him a syringe, then indicated to the doctor to put the contents into the IV. Mark watched with a curious eye as the doctor did what he was told, or at least that’s what it looked like he was doing. Mark paused the video at that point and then turned to the two men standing behind him.

“Where’s the sound?”

“Sorry, Doctor Sloan, what sound?”

“I was told Malcolm would be wearing a wire, so where is the recording of what was being said?” 

The expression on Chief Masters’s face went from confusion to realisation in a matter of seconds. “I clean forgot about the wire, but why do you want the recording, we can see what was happening, Doctor Travis just tried to kill Steve.”

“I don’t think so, in fact, if I’m right, Jesse thought he was saving Steve’s life, not taking it.”

“What? You don’t think he knew what he was doing, Mark?” inquired Jack.

“No, I don’t, Jack. Look at the way Jesse is walking and moving; and the person with him looks more like they’re giving him instructions than just helping him.”

Jack took the control off Mark and rewound the tape. Looking at the scene before him he could see how Jesse just walked in, as if in a trance. And a closer look at the person with him, which Jack could see was Susan, was talking all the time. Looking back at Mark, he nodded his head, as if to say, ‘I can see what you mean’.

Both Mark and Jack looked at the Chief when they heard him close his mobile phone. He had a look like he was ready to kill someone.

“Is everything ok, Chief?” Mark asked.

“Yes and no.”

“Yes and no, well that’s a new one.” Jack laughed.

“What is wrong, and please don’t tell me it’s the tape,” Mark said as he watched the Chief closely.

“Well,” the Chief said, as he looked back and forth between the two men before him. “We have the tapes, but...”

“What is it Chief?” Mark said with a bit of anger in his voice.

“The person, who was in charge of the tapes, has already headed back to the station. It will be at least an hour before he will get back here with them.”

“So what did Malcolm say?”

“We haven’t talked to him yet. We were waiting for you to get here and call Doctor Travis in first,” the Chief said a bit ashamed of jumping to conclusion so easily without all the facts.

“Fine, I will call Jesse in and we will set up this TV in the room, so when he goes to see Steve’s body, we will play the scene. You will see Jesse’s reaction, and it will prove that he didn’t know what he was doing.”

“Ok, Doctor Sloan, it’s your call.”

“Yes it is, but I want to talk to Malcolm first.”

“You can do that. Let’s go.”

The three men entered the room where Malcolm was still laying on the bed. A sheet coved his head and there was no movement. A smile formed on Marks face, which, Mark could see, created a curious look on Jack’s.

“Malcolm used to hide like this when he was a child when he didn’t want to go to school,” Mark offered as an explanation.

“I did not, Father,” come the muffled words from under the sheet. 

“So, you’re awake then?”

“Yes,” Malcolm said as Mark pulled off the sheet.

“Well, you’ll be out of here soon, so what did you hear?”

“I heard your Doctor Travis come in and then his girlfriend, Nurse Hilliard. At first I thought they were together in this, then I realised that she was controlling him.”

“What gave you that idea, Malcolm?” the Chief asked

“Because she was telling him what to do; like he was in some sort of trance.”

“What do you mean, Malcolm?” Mark asked

“Well, she told him that it was time to give me my antibiotics, and we all know I wasn’t on any.”

“So if you had to say, I don’t know, guess what was happening, you would say?” 

“I would say that Doctor Travis was under hypnosis and that Nurse Hilliard was telling him what to do,” Malcolm said “Didn’t you hear what was being said?”

“They didn’t have the sound to the tapes and the person in charge of them, well; we’re waiting for him to return from the station. But I will be calling Jesse up and bringing him in.” Mark pulled his phone from his pocket and dialled Jesse’s number.

“Ok, under I go again.” Malcolm pulled the sheet back over his head.

Mark shook his head at his son just as the phone at the other end started to ring. The video tech unit arrived. Mark gave the Chief a sidewards glance, and he immediately stopped the officer’s from going any further. On the third ring, a very sleepy voice answered.

“Doctor Travis here; who is this?” which was had followed by a yawn.

“Jesse, its Mark, I...” Mark was making out he had been crying.

The others watched as Mark put on a show of the grieving father so well.

“Mark, what’s wrong?”

“Jesse, it’s Steve,” Mark cried into the phone. “He crashed again, they, they couldn’t bring him back. Jesse, he’s gone.”

By now Jesse was sitting up on his bed, already pulling on his cloths.

“What do you mean, gone, Mark?” Jesse asked, but he could already feel the dread rising from the pit of his stomach.

“Jesse, Steve’s dead. I, I need, Jesse can you come to the hospital, I need someone here and I can’t call Amanda, she’s got the boys and...”

“I’m already on my way, Mark. Give me fifteen minutes. I’ll be there, Mark,” and with that Jesse hung up the phone.

Mark turned to the others. “He’s on his way.”

All they could do was to stare at Mark, then Malcolm started to clap and the others joined in.

“Well done, Father, well done.”

“We’d better get ready for their arrival.”

Chief Masters just nodded at the officers and they went back to setting everything up.


	14. The Spider is in the Web.

Jesse reached over and shook Susan awake. She rolled over and looked at Jesse with a confused look.

“What are you doing, Jesse?”

“Mark just called. Susan, Steve is dead and Mark needs me.”

“He always needs you, Jesse; can’t you just say no to Doctor Sloan once in a while.” 

“Susan, Steve, my best friend and Mark’s son, has just died. Of cause I’m going to him, I can’t believe you just said that.”

“Good riddance is what I say. All gay bastards like him should be shot.”

“What are you talking about Susan, Steve wasn’t gay and where is all this coming from?”

“Don’t worry about it, but I’m coming with you.”

“Fine, but don’t you say anything to upset Mark,” Jesse snapped

“I’ll just be a minute and don’t you leave without me, Jesse,” she snarled back

Jesse sat down on the bed to wait for her. He didn’t understand what was going on; he couldn’t work out why the hell Susan had turned on Steve. It had been about a year now, and she has done everything she could to keep them apart. He wondered sometimes, if she knew he was bi and that he was in love with Steve, and had been, long before he’s ever met her. Jesse was brought out of his thoughts as Susan walked out of the bathroom and looked at him. Jesse wiped away the tear that had escaped and stood up.

“You ready?” he asked

“Yes, Jesse, I am.”

They walked out of the apartment and in twenty minutes they were pulling into the car park. Without saying a word they exited the car and made their way to the lift. When it reached their floor, Jesse just walked out leaving Susan behind. She quickly followed him to Steve’s room. Standing just outside the room was Mark, talking to Jack and Chief Masters. He quickly made his way over.

“Mark, I’m so sorry,” he said as he gave Mark a hug, he then turned on Jack. “What went wrong? When we left Steve was fine, and now he’s, he’s dead. So what the hell did you do wrong?” Jesse was now shouting.

“Jesse, Jesse,” he turned to look at Mark who was calling his name. “Jesse, it wasn’t Jack’s fault. Steve, he was, was murdered, Jesse.”

“What? No, no that can’t be right, it can’t be,” Jesse said moving away from Mark as if something had hit him. “Murdered? Steve, no” he said shaking his head. “No, no, no, I don’t know why you’re lying to me Mark, but there is no way someone would kill Steve and...”

“Jesse, please stop,” Mark said with tears falling down his cheek. “He was...”

“No, Steve wasn’t anything,” Jesse said as he stormed past Mark and into Steve’s room.

Once inside he saw a sheet coving a body. He walked up to it and as he raised his hand to pull back the sheet, Susan put her hand on his shoulder. As Jesse pulled back the sheet to reveal Steve’s lifeless body, the TV in the corner came to life. Both Jesse and Susan stared at it as they watched themselves approaching Steve’s bed.

“What? What’s going on here?” he turned to see Mark walk in. “Mark?”

“Just watch it, Jesse,” Mark said with a very serious look.

Jesse looked back at the screen and watched in horror at the image revealed, that he was his best friend murderer. 

“Mark, this isn’t right,” he kept saying as he shook his head. “I wouldn’t, I couldn’t, hurt Steve. I...”

“Save it Jesse. They’ve got us, ok.”

Jesse just stared at Susan, “What, what do you mean, Susan, I didn’t, I didn’t do this,” Jesse said as he looked back at the TV, which had now been paused.

“Please, Chief Masters,” Susan said as she turned to face the Chief. “Jesse made me do it; he threatened to kill me if I didn’t.”

“Susan, what are you saying, I don’t understand this, any of this.”

Just then the Chief’s phone rang and as he answered it, Jesse turned to Mark.

“Mark, pleases, that can’t be me. I wouldn’t hurt Steve, I could never hurt him.”

Mark just stood there staring at Jesse, there was anger in his face; anger that Jesse had only seen Mark have for the people who had hurt Steve in the past. But he still couldn’t understand why Susan was saying the things she was saying and why was he in Steve’s room giving him some sort of injection.

“Mark, I...” Jesse’s words were cut off by the Chief shutting his phone.

The Chief looked at Jesse and Jesse could also see anger in his eyes. The Chief then turned to the officers standing in the doorway. He nodded at them and they entered the room, the Chief then returned his attentions to Jesse and Susan.

“Susan Hilliard, Jesse Travis, you are both under arrest for the attempted murder of Detective Steve Sloan.”

“But...” Susan said with the look of shock on her face.

“You have the right to be silent, if you give up this right, everything you say can, and will, be taken down and used in court against you. 

“What do you mean attempted murder?” Susan asked.

“You have the right to an attorney, if you cannot afford one, one will appoint to you.

“Jesse forced me, how can you arrest me?” Susan cried, pointing at Jesse, who was just standing there, frozen by shock.

“Do you understand your rights?”

“What, no, no I don’t understand. Why am I being arrested?”

The Chief walked right up to Susan, and with pure hatred in his eyes, he said. “I didn’t ask you if you understood why you are being arrested, I asked if you understood your rights. So, do you understand your rights?”

“Yes, I understand.”

Turning towards Jesse, the Chief’s anger seemed to change.

“Dr. Travis, do you understand your rights.”

Jesse looked at Mark again and then towards the floor. “Yes, Chief Masters, I understand my rights.” Jesse then held out his hands for the cuffs.

Susan struggled against the officers as they tried to put her cuffs on; in the end they forced her to the ground. Once cuffed, they lead her away. But Susan fought them all the way.

After they left, the Chief turned back to Jesse, who was still standing there waiting to be cuffed. The Chief shook his head at him and turned to Mark.

“It’s ok, Dr. Sloan, just bring him down when he’s ready to talk.” And then the Chief walked out the room.

Jesse just stood there and watched him go. The next thing he knew, Mark had wrapped him into a hug and was guiding him to the nearby chairs. They sat there in the silence for a few minutes before a voice broke through.

“Excuse me, Father, but can I get up now?”

Mark let out a little chuckle. “Sorry, Malcolm, yes of cause you can get up now.”

Jesse watched as Steve rose from the bed and then climbed off. Malcolm then walked over to where Jesse and Mark were sitting.

“Are you ok, Dr. Travis?” He asked as he watched Jesse sit there looking a bit like a fish.

“I, I, I...” was all Jesse could say.

“He’s fine, Malcolm, just still in shock, I think. Jesse, Jesse can you look at me please?”

Jesse looked at Mark, his face was pale and tears had well up in Jesse’s eyes.

“Mark, what’s going on?” Jesse said with a very shakily voice.

“Jesse, this is my other son Malcolm.”

“Malcolm?” Jesse voiced as he once again looked at Malcolm, “But Steve?”

Mark looked at Malcolm and then back at Jesse, without taking his eyes off him, Mark addresses Malcolm.

“Malcolm, I’m going to take Jesse home with me, tonight. Are you coming as well?”

“No, Father, I’ve haven’t really been with my husband for the last couple of weeks, while all this was set up. I’m going to catch up with him, if that’s ok.”

“Sure, Malcolm, see you at my place tomorrow morning then?”

“I’ll be there with bells on, unless I get called into work, that is. Goodnight, Father, Dr. Travis.” As he walked out the door he passed Jack. “Goodnight, Dr. Stewart, I hope he’s going to be ok.”

“He will be, Dr. Masters, Mark will make sure he is and he also has Steve, when he gets better.”

“How is that brother of mine, anyway?”

“He’s getting there. At midnight he asked for some food and your dad. He was a bit upset when I said he’d have to wait till morning to see Mark. But he was fine, once I told him that I could get him some meatloaf from the cafeteria.”

“Steve still likes hospital food?”

“Yes.”

They looked back into the room and could see Mark and Jesse talking.

“Well, I better get going. Goodnight, Dr. Stewart.”

“Goodnight, Dr. Masters.”

And with that, they each walked off in different directions.


	15. Susan’s Confession

Mark, Jesse, Amanda and Malcolm all stood in the little room, with Chief Masters, to watch Susan through the two way mirror.

Susan was sitting in the interrogation room; her arms were laid out in front of her on the table, fingers intertwined, and her head was resting on top. In all, you could assume she was asleep. The senior Detective entered and sat down across from her, but Susan didn’t move. He opened the file, which he had placed on the table in front of him and started to read it. After a few more minutes, and still no response from Susan, he got up walked around behind her and yelled.

“Wake up!”

Susan nearly fell off her seat and she would have, if he hadn’t been there to catch her. She stared at him with surprise.

“What, what’s going on?” she said looking around at where she was in confusion.

“You’re at the police station, remember? You have been charged with the attempted murder of Detective Steve Sloan,” the detective said with a bit of bitterness in his voice.

“Attempted murder, don’t you mean murder?” Susan sapped back

“No, the detective is still alive,” he replied with a grin. “Now, shall we start?”

“Start what?”

“The interview, Susan what else do you think it would be?”

“Fine, but can I ask, where is Dr. Jesse Travis?”

“Dr. Travis is at the hospital getting tests done,” he said in a matter of fact voice. “Now, shall we...”

“Ok,” Susan said with a smart looking smile on.

She watched as he reached over and turned on the tape recorder.

“We are here interviewing Susan Hilliard about her involvement in the attempted murder of Detective Steve Sloan. Present is myself, Detective Tom Manson and the suspect, Susan Hilliard. Ms Hilliard, you have you been read your rights?”

“Yes.”

“And did you understand them?”

“Yes.”

“And would you like a lawyer present?”

 

“Not at the moment, but I still have the right to ask for one, don’t I?” 

“Yes, you do, at any time you can stop this interview and request a lawyer.”

“Then we will continue, won’t we?”

“Yes, we will. Ms. Hilliard...”

“Susan, please.”

“Susan,” he replied with a nod of his head and a smile. “Right, Susan, you understand you have been charged with two counts of the attempted murder of Detective Sloan. How do you think this came about?”

“It came about because my boyfriend forced me to help him.”

“Your boyfriend is Dr. Travis?”

“Yes.”

“There have been two attacks, one was here at Community General Hospital and the other was in Chicago. Were Dr. Travis and you involved in both attacks?”

They could all see Susan thinking about her answer. After about five minutes, she finely answered.

“Yes, we were.”

“Can you tell me in your own words, what happened on that night in Chicago?”

“Well...,” Susan said licking her lips. “Well, Jesse and me, we went to Chicago for what I thought was a week away. But when we got there, Jesse started to take out all this stuff and...”

“Stuff, Susan, what type of stuff?”

“Well there was a gun and a baseball bat and a knife.”

“Did you ask him what they were for?”

“Yes”

“And what happened?”

“This.” Susan lifted up her hair to reveal a very nasty looking bruise.

“For the benefit of the tape, Susan has just lifted up her hair to reveal a badly bruised neck, and how did he do that to you?”

“When I asked him why he had all the stuff and what was he going to do with it, he hit me across the face knocking me onto the bed. He then climbed on top and grabbed my neck with his hands and started to strangle me.”

“What did he say to you?”

“He said he was going to kill Steve, because he just found out that he was gay and that he liked him like THAT.” Susan spat out the last word. “He, he said he would be doing the world a great favour by getting rid of something so diseased and if I didn’t help him he would...” Susan put her head into her hands and let out a small sob. “He said he would kill me.”

“Ok,” Detective Manson said as he passed Susan a tissue. “We will need to have a doctor look at that and photos taken.”

“Ok,” whispered Susan.

“What happened at the time of the attack?”

“We found Steve coming out of a gay night club. Jesse had us follow him, till there was no one around. He then raced out with the bat and hit Steve in the head; knocking him to the ground.”

“What happened then?”

“He just kept on hitting him.”

“Why didn’t you try to stop him?”

“I was scared. He just kept on hitting and hitting him. I just...” Susan jumped up from her chair; she then leaned on the table. Screwing up her face as if she was trying to stop crying, she then yelled at the detective. “Why the bloody hell am I being arrested? I didn’t do anything; it was Jesse, why can’t anyone understand. Jesse did this. He hates gays!”

She stood there, panting. Then she sat back down, putting her head onto the table.

“Have you finished?”

“Yes, but, I don’t understand. I just don’t understand.”

“Susan, you have also been charged, because you were on the video. Once we have your statement and Jesse’s we can compare them and see who is telling the truth. That’s why we need all the information you can give me. Understand?”

“Yes.”

“Do you think you can continue?”

“I think so.”

“Right, you were saying that Jesse was hitting Detective Sloan with the bat.”

“Yes, after about... maybe five minutes he then took the knife and started to stab him. It was like, he, he had totally lost it. I think he did it about ten, maybe fifteen times. Then he took the gun and shot Steve in the chest. After that, he just walked away, like nothing had happened. I just followed; I didn’t know what else to do.”

“Ok, would you like a drink?”

“No, thank you.”

“Then can you tell me what happened tonight?”

“We were at the hospital earlier in the night when Steve had been hit by a car. Jesse had gone back to Mark’s place and I thought he was staying there, but the next thing I knew he was home. He told me that Steve was getting his memory back and we had to finish him off.”

“Finish him off? You mean to kill him?”

“Yes, he went to his medical bag and took out a vial of something. We then drove to the hospital where he gave Steve the injection.”

“Where did he inject the poison?”

“Into the IV line, I think.”

“On the tape, you were seen talking to him. What were you saying?”

“I was begging him not to do this, to stop before it went too far. But he wouldn’t listen to me.”

“At anytime, did you know that the person on the bed was not Detective Steve Sloan?”

The shock that formed on Susan’s face was as pure as new snow. She started to shake her head violently.

“No, what do you mean it wasn’t Steve in the hospital bed. How could it not have been him?”

“The gentleman on the bed was Dr. Malcolm Masters, Detective Sloan’s twin brother. He was being used to bring out the person who had attacked Detective Sloan. Dr. Masters had heard what was said in the room; he was also wearing a wire, so all that was said has been recorded. Now is there anything in your statement you would like to change?”

Susan sat there thinking, thinking hard.

“No, I just said what Jesse told me to say. He, he must have known and he set me up. I can’t believe it.”

Just then there was a knock on the door

“Enter.”

“Detective Manson, I...” Detective Manson raised his hand to stop the officer who had just entered from talking.

“Let it be noted, that Officer Trent has just entered the room. Yes, Officer Trent, what do you want?”

“Sir, I was asked to give you these.” 

“Officer Trent has just passed to me four evidence bags. One containing a bottle of Rohypnol; one with the audio and video tapes from the hospital room; one with test results and the last one has Detective Sloan’s statement on what had happened on the night he was attacked. Thank you, Officer Trent.”

“You’re welcome, Detective.” And with that the officer left the room.

“Let it be noted the officer Trent has now left the room. Susan, do you recognise this bottle of Rohypnol?”

“No, why should I?”

“The report on the bottle shows your finger prints all over it and it was located in your apartment.”

Susan just sat there looking at the bottle. It was easy to see she was trying to think up some excuse.

“Jesse, Jesse must have put my prints on it.”

“Why?”

“To frame me of course, why else would he do it?”

“Can you explain why the test results show that Dr. Travis had Rohypnol in his system?”

“What, that can’t be right; Rohypnol is out of the blood very quickly. The results have to be wrong.”

“No, the blood tests showed no drugs in his blood.”

“But you said...”

“I said that the test showed that Dr. Travis HAD the drug in his system. Apparently, they can test for the drug through the urine; it seems that the drug stays in the kidneys long after the drug has left the blood.”

“I didn’t know that.”

“Now, can you explain why Detective Sloan, while he was giving his statement, not only said you were the attacker, and that Dr. Travis was nowhere to be seen?”

“He was just bashed over the head. He most likely had a concussion and was very confused. Plus, if he really is in love with Jesse, he probably won’t let himself believe Jesse would attack him.”

“This statement, before me, has only been taken about an hour and a half ago. Detective Sloan has been awake for about three hours now. So once again, is there anything you would like to change in your statement?”

“I think I need my lawyer now,” Susan said staring at the mirror.

“This interview has been terminated because the suspect, Susan Hilliard, has requested for her lawyer to be called.”

Detective Manson reached over and turned off the tape. He then looked at Susan.

“You are lucky.”

“How is that, Detective?”

“That Detective Sloan is so well liked.”

“I don’t understand.”

“Well, let’s put it this way, if he wasn’t so well respected and everyone wanted his attacker to go to jail, trust me, there would have been a few short cuts used to get your statement. But we are all going to do this case by the book, every step of the way.” He rose and headed towards the door; he stopped and looked back at her. “It would be better if the truth was told, don’t you think?” and with that he existed. 

Another officer walked in and handcuffed Susan. He then escorted her out, and as they walked towards the holding cells, Susan saw the others coming out of the room they were in.

“Jesse...”

Jesse just looked at her, shaking his head.

“Jesse, please tell them the truth. Please...”

Jesse turned to the Chief and asked something, he nodded and Jesse started to walk over to her. Stopping just out of reach, he stared at her.

“Susan, why, why did you do it?”

“We did it, we did it for us.”

“Susan, I...” Jesse took a deep breath. “Susan, I was only with you because I thought Steve was straight. I’m bi, Susan and I love him.”

“NO!” Susan screamed. “No, see, he’s, he’s infected you. See, this is why he had to die, because they can’t be cured. It’s a disease we can’t just fix, we need to kill them all and now. You’re infected, Jesse, you’ll have to die as well.”

Just then Susan broke free and before anyone could react, she had attacked Jesse with a pair of scissors that was lying on the nearby desk. 

Susan was restrained and Jesse was rushed to the Hospital.


	16. Jesse Learns the Truth.

It was about four in the morning by the time Mark had gotten Jesse back to his place. Instead of going through the front door, Mark used the door that led into Steve’s apartment. Gently, he laid Jesse down on Steve’s bed, covered him, and then went back upstairs. He put on the kettle to make himself a cupper.

Mark was exhausted both physically and mentally. While waiting for the water to boil, he turned to sit down and came face to face with Amanda. She could see Mark was sad and tired. Pulling him into a light hug, she could feel the sigh Mark let out.

“Mark, go and sit down. I’ll make the drinks,” she said, giving him a small smile.

Mark dragged himself over to the table and sat down. Neither he nor Amanda spoke for the time it took for the tea to be made. After Amanda had put their drinks down and sat across the table from Mark did she break the silence.

“How did it go, Mark?”

“Not good at first, Amanda,” Mark said looking in to his cup. “Jesse gave Malcolm the fatal injection.”

“What, no Jesse wouldn’t do that Mark, he just wouldn’t.”

“He didn’t; Susan was in control telling him what to do, and Jesse thought he was saving a life.” Mark took a sip of the hot tea.

“How...how could she control Jesse like that? It went against everything he believes in.”

“We think it was with some sort of drug, we need to wait until the test results come back.”

“Where is Jesse now?”

“Steve’s bed,” Mark said nodding his head towards the door way to Steve’s bedroom. “I’m to take him in to the station tomorrow.”

“What about Malcolm?”

“He went to see his husband, said he will be here later in the morning.” He set his almost empty cup on the table.

“Good. Have you finished your drink?”

“Yes, Amanda. Why?”

“I think you and I better get to bed and have some sleep, don’t you?” She said with a smile.

“Yes, you’re right. Let’s go.”

With that they headed off to bed.

Mark woke to the smell of frying bacon and coffee, he rolled over to look at the clock, which read ten a.m. Groaning to himself, he climbed out of bed and headed into the bathroom. He was tired, very tired and as the memories of the night before came back, so did the anger he was carrying. The anger towards all the people who kept from him the fact that Steve was hurt and that they thought he could hurt Steve. He was angry because of the feeling of betrayal from Jack and Malcolm for their part in all of this, and the pain of watching Jesse give that fatal injection. But out of all the people involved only one person was receiving the full force of his anger, because of their betrayal to him, Steve and Jesse. That one person was Susan Hilliard.

Just thinking her name brought up the protective father mode in him, along with a lot of question he wanted to ask her, like, why did she do it? Why Steve? And the biggest one, why use Jesse? As he stood leaning over the wash basin, once again the smell of food hit his senses, and he realised he was hungry. He got dressed and followed his stomach downstairs.

Expecting Amanda to be the one making the breakfast, and without looking, Mark just automatically greeted her.

“Good morning, Amanda.”

“Good morning to you too, Mark, but I’m not Amanda.”

Looking up in surprise, Mark found Jesse at the stove.

“Jesse!”

“Yes, Mark, it’s me. I’m sorry, I was just getting something to eat before,” Jesse didn’t finish his thought, but bowed his head, and Mark could see tears running down his face. Taking a deep breath he continued, “Before you take me down to the station, to be arrested for trying to kill Steve.”

“Jesse, they’re not arresting you.”

“I saw the video Mark, I, I know it was me on it. I might not remember doing it, but it was definitely me and I...”

“Jesse, Susan did it, not you. We don’t know how she did it yet, but we think she used some type of drug, to put you in a hypnotic state.”

“Mark, even if I was under the influence, I still wouldn’t do it, if it wasn’t part of me.”

“Jesse, listen to me, please.” Mark walked over and turned Jesse to face him. “We think, no, we know that Susan was talking you through a medical procedure. You thought you were saving someone’s life.”

“You can’t know that Mark, there was no audio.”

“No, but Malcolm, was there.”

“Malcolm?”

“Yes, Jesse. Don’t you remember the person who rose from the bed?” 

“Yes, but that was Steve, wasn’t it?”

“No, that was Malcolm, my other son, Steve’s twin brother.”

Jesse thought about this for a moment.

“He was pretending to be Steve, to draw out the real killer.”

“Oh, my god, Mark, Jesse, the stove!” cried Amanda, who had just entered the main part of the house.

Both men turned to find the food Jesse had been cooking well alight. Mark quickly grabbed the fire blanket, and placed it over the fire, as Jesse turned off the power. After they were sure the fire was out they sat down at the table.

Mark looked over to Jesse, he looked tired and was covered in black soot, and somehow ended up with a piece of bacon in his hair. Unable to stop himself, Mark started to laugh. Amanda and Jesse just looked at Mark like he was going mad, that was, until Amanda looked at Jesse and saw the sight, then she too busted into laughter. Jesse still oblivious to what they were laughing at was starting to get angry, that was, until C.J. walked up to him.

“Uncle Jesse, why do you have bacon on your head?” 

“Jesse grabbed the serving bowl off the table and looked at the reflection. Taking the bacon from his hair, he just stared at it. The other’s had stopped laughing at this point, but continued to watch him. A small smile appeared on his face and then he, too, started to laugh, which in turn started both Mark and Amanda off again.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Mark got up and wiped away the tears rolling down his face as he walked to the door. With a giggle still in his voice Mark opened the front door to find Malcolm, Jack and Chief Masters standing there.

“Hi, guys come on in,” Mark said, waving his hand, to indicate they could enter.

“Thank you, Doctor Sloan,” Chief Masters said as he entered.

Seeing Amanda, her two kids and Jesse sitting at the table, they walked over. Only Jack noticed the stove.

“Mark, what happened?”

“Well, I wanted my bacon, a bit crunchier this morning, Jack.” Mark said trying to hold back another laughing fit.

Shaking his head, Chief Masters turned back to Jesse. He noted the way Jesse looked, but never commented on it.

“Doctor Travis, are you ready to tell us what you remember?”

“Sure, but it’s not a lot.”

“I understand. Malcolm, here, has explained to me that the drug you were given has that type of effect on the memory.

“What drug was it?” Mark asked.

“Father, it was Rohypnol.”

“The date rape drug, really?”

“Yes, they found a bottle of it in her underwear drawer, and it would explain a lot.”

“So, Susan really did drug me to get me to kill Steve,” Jesse said more to himself, than anyone else. “But, why would she do it?” Suddenly, Jesse’s eyes glowed, as if he was remembering something. “No” he said shaking his head. “No, she couldn’t have; she thought Steve was...”

“Jesse, what did Susan think Steve was?” Chief Masters asked.

“I think Susan thought Steve was gay.”

“Where would she get that idea from?” Mark said out aloud.

“Most likely from Steve himself,” added Malcolm.

“Malcolm, Steve wouldn’t have just gone out there and told a lot of people he was gay.”

“For starters, he’s bi. And secondly, if you had asked him, yes, Steve would have told you the truth.”

“But, why would she ask Steve that?” asked Amanda.

“Because of Jesse; I’m right, aren’t I, Dr. Travis.”

“I, I, guess so.”

“Jesse, what does Malcolm mean?”

“What he means, Mark, is, the fact that I’m in love with Steve.”

“Well, Jesse, there is only one thing I can say to you about that.”

“And that is?”

“When this is all over, you better tell Steve, and find out how he feels about you.”

A hopeful smile lit Jesse’s face. “Don’t worry, Mark, I will.”

Malcolm drew blood from Jesse to see if they could still find any evidence of drugs in him, and then they all headed back to the station to watch Susan’s interview.


	17. A New Start

Jesse had been awake for about half hour now, just lying there, thinking. His thoughts weren’t clear as he was still a bit groggy, but he was still trying to work out why he was in a hospital bed and where everyone was. 

A few whiffs of memory came here and there, but nothing he could clearly grasp to find an answer. He was so intent on trying to capture the latest images running through his head that he didn’t notice a group of people walk in.

“Well, look at that, Dad, doesn’t Jesse look cute lying there?”

Jesse, hearing this, went a bright red, especially when Mark’s response was a small laugh.

“Steve, stop teasing the boy.”

Jesse looked over to the group. Standing in the doorway was Mark, Amanda, and Steve. But there were two others, a smaller man with short brown hair and the other was Steve’s size but his hair was long; very long and white.

Jesse looked back at the ceiling of the room, still not sure what to say.

“Jesse, aren’t you talking to us?” Mark asked a bit concerned.

“What is there to say? Why am I in here, Mark?” Jesse asked, looking at his mentor, confusion reflecting in his eyes.

“You don’t remember, Jesse?” Mark asked, looking around at the others.

“Remember, remember what Mark? My head is spinning and I feel groggy and...”

“Ok, Jesse, that’s just the drugs wearing off,” Amanda said.

“Drugs, what drugs?”

“Dr. Travis, you were stabbed. We nearly lost you twice, so we put you into a drug induced coma,” answered the white haired doctor.

“Stabbed, who stabbed me?” Jesse asked, looking at Steve.

Steve went from looking at Jesse, to looking at his feet.

“Steve, Steve, who stabbed me?”

“Everyone, can Jesse and me have some time alone?” Steve asked.

“Sure, Steve,” they all replied.

After all except for Mark, had left, Steve walked up to Jesse’s bed.

“Steve...”

“Yes, Dad,” Steve said turning to look at him.

“Steve, don’t upset him too much, please. Jesse doesn’t need too much stress at the moment.”

Steve smiled at his dad. “Don’t worry, Dad, the first sign that Jesse is getting stressed, I’ll leave.”

“Ok, Steve. Jesse, if you want him to stop, please just tell him.”

“I will, Mark.”

“Right, I’ll leave you two alone then.” Mark walked out to join the others, closing the door behind him. 

At first Steve just stood there, staring at the floor and Jesse at him. 

“Steve, please sit down.” Steve sat in the chair by the bed, but still didn’t look at Jesse. Jesse, himself, could barely see Steve now, because he was still lying down.

“Steve, can you sit me up?”

“What, Jesse?”

“Sit. Up. I would like to sit up, please.”

“Sit up, right, Jesse, sorry about that.”

Steve took the controller down off the back wall and pressed the button to raise the bed so Jesse was in a sitting position. But when they came face to face, Jesse was shocked. He could see the tears marks, where Steve had been crying.

“Steve, is everything ok, and don’t tell me a lie, I can see you’ve been crying.”

Steve raised his head a little, so he could just see Jesse, he could see the sternness in his eyes and all he could think is how it doesn’t look right on Jesse. He then raised his head all the way and looked straight into Jesse’s eyes.

“Jesse, what, what do you remember?”

Jesse bit his lip, worry reflected now in his eyes. Lying back against the pillow, he looked back at the ceiling for a moment. He then closed his eyes and tried to recapture the images that were tormenting him not so long ago.

“Steve, I remember...” Jesse screws up his face as he tries to force the images to come into focus. Suddenly the fog lifts and Jesse is overwhelmed by the memories. “Oh, God, Steve, what did I do?” Jesse cried as the tears started to fall.

Steve quickly stood up and placed his hand on Jesse’s shoulder.

“Jesse, you didn’t do anything wrong. It was Susan.”

“Susan,” Jesse said shaking his head, “What do you mean, Susan did it?”

“Jesse, Susan gave you a dose of Rohypnol, and then made you think you were saving me.”

“But why, Steve, why did she do it?”

“Because Susan found out that I like you.”

“Like me, what do you mean, like me?”

“Ok,” Steve said looking down at the sheets on the bed. “I’m, I’m in love with you Jesse.”

“That’s what you mean by like me?” Jesse said, raising his eye brows.

“Yes,” Steve barely whispered, his face going red.

“Oh, you’re in love with me, well that’s good.”

“It is?” Steve said, quickly rising is head to look at Jesse.

“Yeah,” Jesse said looking straight into Steve’s eyes 

“Why?”

“Because, I’m in love with you; I have been, for a long time.”

“You have?”

“Yes, couldn’t you tell?”

“No, I couldn’t. Jesse, all those waisted years we could have been together.”

“Steve, don’t, don’t think about the past, we’re here now, let’s just see where now is going to lead us.”

“You’re sure, Jesse, you’re sure I’m the one you want?”

“Come here and kiss me. Then you’ll know, Steve.”

Steve leaned over and gently kissed Jesse. At first it was soft and tender, but after Jesse had managed to snake his good arm around Steve’s neck, he managed to get a good grip of hair and deepened the kiss.

When the two of them finely broke apart, nether could say a word as they tried to catch their breath. After about a minute Jesse spoke. “So?”

“So?”

“So what do you think now, do I really want to be with you?”

“Yes, and I really want us to be together, Jesse.”

As Steve straightened up, Jesse noticed a few scars that were new to him.

“Steve?”

“Yes, Jesse?”

“Can you now tell me what happened, to both of us?”

“Yes, Jesse, but I don’t know all of it myself. For some of it, I was in a coma. Just like you.”

“I was in a coma?”

“Yes, Jesse, now, would you like me to get Dad and the others so they can tell their parts in all this?”

“Yeah, sounds like a plan.”

Steve turned to leave, but he stopped and turned back to Jesse.

“Jesse?”

“Yes, Steve,” Jesse sighed

“If I’m going to get them, you need to let go of my hand.”

“Sorry,” Jesse said looking down where their hands were clasped. “I love you, Steve.”

“I love you too, Jesse, but...”

Jesse let Steve’s hand go and for a moment Steve didn’t move. Then slowly, he walked to the door and the out of the room, leaving a bright red Jesse, staring after him. When the group walked back in, Jesse mentally ticked them off.

Mark, Amanda, Chief Masters and Steve, following behind were Doctor’s Stewart and Masters.

“Steve, why are Doctor’s Stewart and Masters here?”

“Well, they were part of all of this.”

Jesse just nodded then looked at Mark. “Mark, sorry about before.”

Jesse, don’t worry about it. Right now you just need to concentrate on getting better,” Mark said in his fatherly voice.

“Well, who and where do we start?”

“Well, that would be me, Jesse,” Steve said.

“Why doesn’t that surprise me, Steve?”

Mark, Amanda, Steve and Jesse all broke out in laughter at the comment. The other three watched, as the four of them started to act as if nothing had happened.

“Jesse, you’re a card, you really are” Steve said shaking his head. “Ok, let’s get started, shall we.”

“You lead the way, Steve,” Mark said. 

“Right, well, it started back when you asked Susan to marry you, Jesse. I was upset and I went out to drink my blues away. I accidently ran into Susan and I was drunk. I told her how I felt about you. Six months later, she got you too take her to Chicago, where I was following up on a case. When the case was closed, I went out to have a few drinks and she followed me until there was no one around. All I really remember is feeling something hitting me on the head, knocking me to the ground then Susan on top, hitting me with something.”

Steve stopped there, and no one spoke, as Jesse processed this information.

“So now you’re in a coma?”

“No, Jesse, but everything is blurry. I vaguely remember doing an interview with some officers but that’s it.”

“Wow, so who’s next?”

“That would be me,” Jack said.

“I was in the ER when Steve was brought in, all battered and bruised. The medics told me they had already brought Steve back twice, as they were on their way in and I had to bring him back twice as well, once in the ER and the other was when he was being interviewed. That’s when he went into the coma. I contacted Chief Masters once I knew Steve was stable and he come down and listened to the tape of the interview.” 

“Which lead us back to Community General and the fact someone from here was the attacker and they were close to Sloan,” added Chief Masters.

“Unfortunately, Jesse, that put us all under suspicions, including me,” Mark said.

“With the way Sloan was, and the little information we had, we just couldn’t let anyone know what was happening,” continued the Chief.

“But luckily for us, when he’s in Chicago he comes to see me and we talk about the trouble he is having. And since I’m Steve’s twin, I offered to be the decoy and try to draw out the attacker,” Malcolm added to the conversation.

“Against my better judgement, I agreed to the plan,” the Chief said in a quiet voice. “We set it up that Malcolm was to come back here with amnesia, that way he didn’t need to learn too much about everyone, and Jack was used as his back up for information.”

“But Father worked it out after the first week, so we brought him in on all of this. He even got to listen to Steve’s taped interview and was the one to hear Steve indicating, that his attacker was female and her name started with an ‘S’,” added Malcolm.

“And because Steve regained consciousness we needed to act fast, so we arranged for Malcolm to be hit by a car,” said Jack

“That was a setup?” Jesse said with surprise. “But the neighbour saw it.”

“She was part of it too. We explained what had happened and asked if she would help set it up and she said yes,” Mark explained.

“So, who drove the car?”

“I did,” Chief Master piped up. “I wasn’t letting and one else hit Malcolm with a car.”

“Thank you, darling, you made that sound like you would like to hit me for real,” Malcolm said, but his laughter took the edge off the words.

“Anyway, after I hit Malcolm, I come to the hospital to make sure everything was right. And everything went according to plan.”

“Well, nearly everything,” added Mark. “We still had the audio go missing at one point and then at the station, Jesse, Susan attacked you with a pair of scissors.”

“We nearly lost you, Jesse, a couple of times,” Amanda said with tears in her eyes.

“So we put you into a drug induced coma to let your body to heal and that is what brought us to today,” said Jack.

“Wow, that a lot,” Jesse said with his eyes wide open in wonder. “But, just a few more questions, please.”

“And what are they, Jesse?” Mark asked.

“Firstly, do you know why Susan did it?”

“She belonged to a group that believed that gay people are diseased and the only way to cure them is to kill them,” Steve said, he then added “She believed I was going to infect you.”

“But she was a nurse, she should have known better.”

“What’s your next question, Jesse?” asked Steve.

“How long have I been here and when can I go home?”

They all looked at Jack for the answer.

“You have been here for two weeks and as for going home, maybe in a couple of days. And that will only be if you have someone to look after you.”

“Well that will be my job,” offered Mark. “After all, I’m already looking after Steve. Now, Jesse, do you have any more questions?”

“Just one more and it is for Dr. Masters.”

“And what do you want to know?”

“You called the Chief...”

“Darling,” Malcolm said with a smile.

“Yes.”

“Chief Masters is my husband.”

Jesse just looked at them both and then he looked at Mark and Steve. The lack of surprise on their faces let him know that they had already figured the whole thing out. 

“So, let me get this straight. Malcolm is your son, right, Mark?”

That’s right, Jesse.”

“So that makes Chief Masters your son-in-law?”

“Yes.”

“And that means, Steve, that your boss is now your brother-in-law.”

“Yes, Jesse.”

“So what do you to call him, now?”

“Well, for me, Jesse,” Steve said, “he’s Chief Masters at work and when we’re off duty and no one can overhear us, well, we’ll see.”

“We really haven’t talked about it yet, Jesse.” added Mark. “But I guess it will be the same for me; professional courtesy, you could call it. After all, I can’t see Chief Masters calling me ‘Dad’, now can you?”

And with that, everyone except for Chief Masters, burst into laughter.

“Plus, we don’t want anyone to know about us, for Harvey’s sake,” added Malcolm.

“Well, Jesse, you need your rest and I think Steve wants to spend a little more time alone with you, so I think the rest of us will just get out of your way,” Mark said. “Steve, just come and find me when you’re ready to go home.”

“I will, Dad, and thank you.”

“Right, everybody let’s go.”

They all walked out talking. Mark was the last to leave and he closed the door behind him.

“Finely alone with you, Jesse,” Steve said, leaning down to kiss him.

“Yeah, finely alone,” Jesse said softly, holding on to Steve.

And as their lips meet, Jesse and Steve knew this was a new beginning for them.

THE END

Sequel is up and it is called ‘True Love is Never Easy’


End file.
